Redeemed by an Angel
by Poetheather1
Summary: Some things are so horrible that they can change a life forever. Sometimes true comfort can be found in the depths of pain. Sometimes one act can change the world. M for content and situations. Kigo. Not TUIG universe.
1. Chapter 1

Redeemed by an Angel

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: List of Romantics is to blame for this, due to a review for Chapter 20 of Tangled Up In Green. If this upsets anyone, blame them and not me. Words within * * are translated from another language.

It was the sound that alerted her that something was awry when she entered the lair. The male laughter was rough and raw, unlike what she normally heard. It even sounded like Dr. D was in there with them cackling as well. But underneath all of that there was a pitiful sound, something that tickled the back of her ears, raised her hackles and refused to become any clearer. Shego knew that she needed to find out what was going on and she really hoped that she was not upset when she discovered what it was. She did not need this tonight.

The noise and the crowd were filling the main laboratory, and there were too many shapes and voices for her to clarify the sound that was bothering her, that she could barely register. But the visual she got when she saw the henchmen caused her hackles to rise up even more and her hands to clench into fists. Several of the henchmen were standing without pants joking with each other and a few more of them were starting to take theirs off. They were all erect and obviously ready for something, and what that was did not comfort the thief. Just who or what were they gang raping?

Drakken was over by some sort of machine, cackling as readings and recordings were being taken, fiddling with knobs and dials. What ever was going on in the center of the room it was occurring with Dr. D's express permission and was occurring on a night she was usually out. This had been planned then for this time. And if that was so then it was not going to be something she was going to like. She had better figure out what this was so she could get out of there and not have to deal with this nonsense. She cleared her throat.

That sound caught a number of henchmen's attentions. They turned to face the noise, and froze upon seeing the green skinned woman glowering at them. The look she had on her face was the one that announced that the beatings would now begin. A hush fell upon the men and the sound that she hadn't been able to clearly make out rose up clearly in the growing silence. It was the sound of a young girl crying in deep despair and pain. The sound brought back memories of her own and her eyes grew a darker shade of green as anger grew within her. Her words were growled out, carrying a threat of pain greater than any of them had ever heard, including Drakken. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ah, Shego, good, you are in time to hear about my latest invention. I was watching this movie from the eighties that seemed really interesting and I realized that if I could capture the thoughts and emotions of some one going through some truly horrific events I could use a beam to deliver them to the target, making them endure the events themselves, as if they were going through them. It would subdue anyone, even the great Kim Possible! Bwahahahaha!!" Dr. Drakken seemed inordinately pleased with himself, rubbing his tiny hands together in malicious glee.

Shego swallowed back the bile that had risen up in her throat at his words. Drakken's usual plans for world conquest were one thing but this, often being collections of poorly thought out whacked out plans but this, this was something else entirely. This plan was evil. Pure evil. An evil that must be stopped in a way she hadn't done since she had left her brothers. A wave of calm washed over her at the realization that she ad to do something and she could feel her body center, preparing itself for action. Her voice was measured and cold, barely a moment from snapping, the precise clipped tones caused the henchmen to flinch away. They had heard this tone a few times, but never this bad. "So let me get this straight…you ordered these…men…to rape a little girl while you recorded the results? Did I get that correct?"

"Oh yes Shego…see, I always knew you were paying attention to me when I explained my plans. We already have recordings of when we tortured and killed the boy and we were working on the last parts with the sister when you came in. We have a few puppies for later if you want to help me. We were going to kick them." Drakken missed the obvious stop point long ago and blithely went on as if nothing was wrong. The grin that covered his face screamed of madness and that was enough to set Shego into action.

The first henchman that was hit with a side kick that slammed him back into another, starting a pile up and she lowered her leg and moved. She waded into them with hands and feet flying, using her knees and elbows as well to good effect, teeth and blood flying from the men. Kicks to the erect members drew wincing from any of the men still standing and not engaged in combat already. They began to panic and fight for their lives for all the good that it did for them. A few just collapsed and whimpered. Occasionally, she let burst flashes of her power, but none of them hit any person there and that was confusing the henchmen, which only served to fuel their panic. Soon the frenzy of violence was over and she stood over their fallen bodies, looking down at them in disgust. There was groaning and clutching of body parts from the few unlucky ones who were still conscious. Drakken was incensed at this, unable to figure out why her employee had just done this. "Shego! What are you doing?"

"Torturing and killing little kids Dr. D? Kids! That is low and despicable and evil. Well, let me tell you, this is going to end here and now." She leapt over the monitors that had given him the illusion of safety, grabbed the blue skinned scientist by the throat and lifted him aloft. As he struggled to breathe and complain, feet kicking ineffectually in the air, she slagged the computers, making sure everything in them was melted under the heat of her plasma. Nothing was going to remain if she could help it and there were no automatic back ups for this lab, mostly as a safety precaution.

She reached up with her free hand and zapped him in the head, rendering him unconscious instantly. She tossed his body to the side, like the discarded refuse he really was. How could she have let herself work for this idiot for so long? Once that was taken care of the thief rushed to the table and freed the little Asian girl by burning through the straps with one finger lit. The naked and trembling child sat up and clutched her savior's clothes tightly, jabbering a mile a minute in Vietnamese. Shego said a few words of comfort to still the girl's cries some and walked from the room, holding the child in her arms protectively. She kicked one of the henchmen in the head as she walked out.

Once outside of the laboratory, she closed the metal blast doors and welded them to the doorframe and each other, like she had done with every other exit to that room. Her use of her power in there had been deliberate. There was no way out of the lab at this point, which she had made sure of. She started a few fires on her way out to increase the damage and activated the self destruct as she left the lair, smacking the hidden button a bit harder than necessary. She didn't look back but headed straight for her car.

Her car was soon pulling away from the spot when the road shook under the blast wave, the massive fireball from the fuel air bomb that she had insisted be used lighting up the night sky for miles around. She didn't care any more, didn't care about the fact that the henchmen and Drakken were possibly still alive in that lab with no air, food or water, flames sucking free the last remaining oxygen as tons of rock buried them inside. She didn't care that she had broken her rule about killing by doing so in a big way. She didn't care that she had broken her word to Drakken, one of the few things she still believed in. She didn't care because it had been all she could do for the weeping little girl who still clung to her, nestled between her body and the steering wheel.

Her thoughts raced as she sped down the hill, going over the last five years of her life, ever since she had left her idiot brothers in a fit of righteous indignation. Shego had been Drakken's sidekick for years but he had crossed a line that was inviolate to her and she had given a most definitive letter of resignation. Her vision grew bleary as she drove and she blinked the tears from her eyes. She didn't really have the time to cry over this right now. This screwed up situation had neither been the actions of a world renowned thief nor the actions of a superhero. These had been the actions of a person driven beyond all endurance to fix a major wrong in the world. This sort of thing had to be stopped and she was going to do it alone if she had to. She felt like this was a declaration of war on her part. No one should ever have to endure what had happened to the little girl. No one.

Shego realized in that moment that if she was going to start tilting at windmills because of this, she needed to go to the one person who could help make everything better for her and the little girl so terribly thrust into her life, whom she would never let any one hurt ever again. She would need someone who could help her make this happen and there really was only one person who that could be. Despite all of their differences Shego knew how good and honorable the person was.

She drove towards Middleton still blinking away tears, determined to get help from the only person she really trusted at this point anyway. Her favorite red headed foe, Kim Possible.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim woke quickly when she heard the sound of her window sliding open. She looked up as best she could while still trying to look like she was asleep, which wasn't all that easy with one eye barely open. A familiar shape came through the window gently, holding something protectively in her arms. Kim knew it was Shego from the way the woman moved and the body mass and she readied herself to fight if necessary. It was a completely crappy way to be woken up. Since when did the thief break into her house to start a fight? However, things didn't go as expected.

"Kimmie…wake up." Shego's voice didn't sound quite right and she wasn't awake enough to catch the nuances in the tone.

"What?" Kim grumbled some. Why the hell had the thief come into her room in the middle of the night anyway? Surely she could have waited until morning or rung the doorbell like a sane person.

"I need your help, Princess. Like right now." The tone of Shego's voice startled Kim and she sat up, flipping on the light. The sight before her threw her for a loop and her mouth fell open in surprise.

This little Asian girl wrapped in a blanket yelped in fear and cringed in Shego's arms, face turned away from the red head. The thief rubbed the girl's back gently and murmured something to her in a language that Kim didn't know. After shifting the kid some, it was clear that the kid was naked under the blanket and was shaking. The girl was obviously terrified of something, and not just the light. "Oh my God Shego…what the…?"

The green skinned woman flinched slightly at the use of the name she had used for so long, from when her brother had decided to have them become superheroes. She had gotten used to the name but now it just grated on her. "I'll tell you later. I need your Mom's help Kimmie, right now. I also need to talk to GJ right now as well. Please Kim, I really need this help."

Kim nodded numbly at her nemesis and stumbled to the stairs to get her mother. As the red head dashed downstairs to her parent's room, Shego sat the girl down on the bed, got her to let go of her so that she could grab a t-shirt of Kim's to put on the child and then let her grab hold again. She had just managed to get the shirt onto the kid when Kim returned with her mother in tow. The girl cringed back from this new stranger but Shego calmed her down again with a few words.

Anne took one look at the scene in front of her and snapped instantly into her Doctor mode. It was clear who the patient was and that she had endured some sort of trauma. From a cursory glance she could tell that the girl looked like she had been beaten and molested. There were still wet areas of fluid on her and dark bruises were forming. A few cigarette burns were on each of her arms as well. This sight was terrifying. "What happened?"

Shego started to explain things as Anne proceeded to start her examination of the girl. The little girl never let go of the thief's hand the whole time Anne was working. "I came home from a bar tonight, as I was bored and just wanted to take a long hot bath and relax. When I got into the lair I could tell something was wrong. Drakken and the henchmen had planned to do something terrible while I had been gone and I caught them at it. When I found them they had beaten this girl, Tuyen, and then began raping her, all while Drakken was taking readings of her thoughts and emotions with some new device of his. Earlier they had tortured and killed her brother while doing the same thing right in front of her."

Kim had gone pale at this and her mouth was partially open in shock and disgust. Surely no one could be that inhuman? And since when had Drakken been that vicious and heartless? The redhead's stomach churned with nausea. Anne's face hardened from being all too familiar with such inhuman acts and continued her search, moving lastly to the girl's violated area.

"I beat them into unconsciousness, rescued Tuyen and melted all the escape routes in the lab closed. I welded the blast doors shut as I left, set things on fire and blew up the lab with the self destruct. They may still be alive in there, but I kind of doubt it. Once out, I knew I needed Kimmie's help so I raced here." finished Shego, her voice tense with the anger that had started this chain of events.

"Oh my God Shego…wha…?" Kim had no response, as too much of this was just insane. Things just seemed too strange and her mind was threatening to stop taking in any more information.

"That bastard wanted to take those readings and make the readings into some sort of weapon, so he could hit you with it and cause you to relive their pain." Shego grew angrier just thinking about it and her hands began to glow, as flickers of plasma danced around them.

"Uh…right…Global Justice…" Kim fumbled for her Kimmunicator. Shego was obviously irritated about the readings Drakken had been making for several reasons and Kim was getting the strange feeling that the older woman was feeling protective of her. It was a bit disconcerting but it also made her feel warm inside. She got hold of Wade, who yawned at her from the screen. "Hey there Kim, what's up?"

"I need to make an emergency call to Global Justice, now. Please and thank you."

"Okay. Give me a moment." Wade turned to face another screen as he furiously made the connection. "Okay. Here you go Kim."

The face of Doctor Director filled the screen, looking a bit surprised at her. "Kimberly, to what do I owe this call?"

Shego plucked the Kimmunicator from the red head's hand and looked into it, glaring some. She didn't waste any time talking about nonessentials. "I need you to have troops deployed to that blast site right away. It was one of Drakken's lairs that I blew up. He might still be alive by the time you get there, but I kind of doubt it. He and a bunch of henchmen should be in the remains of the main lab."

"Shego!" The green skinned woman's presence surprised the normally unflappable Betty Director.

"Also I wanted to let you know, I quit. I'm not doing this any more, so just you and your people leave me alone. I have a bigger priority right now and I don't need you to screw that up." With that the dark haired woman tossed the phone back to Kim and sat down gently next to Tuyen. The girl grabbed her and held on to her tightly. She was crying again so Shego hugged her again, trying to make all the pain go away.

Anne looked into the deeply saddened pair of bright green eyes that seemed to be asking her about the girl. After what the woman had said about the events she had witnessed she could understand the woman's pain and to a degree her protective nature over the girl. She would have done the same thing. "She needs to have a few stitches down there due to tearing but other than that she should be okay after a while. We need to get her to the hospital, so I can have all the correct tools on hand to get this fixed. Do you want me to take her?"

"No. I'll come with you. I'm not letting her out of my sight for a good while. I'm going to keep her safe, come what may." Shego's resolve in this was unshakable and Anne had to admire it. It was just how she felt about her Kimmie.

Meanwhile, Kim was off to the side, pacing and left talking to Doctor Director. The head of GJ was trying to figure out what sort of plot the thief was up to as too much of this didn't make any sense. Surely, this was some sort of plan. "What is going on Kim?"

"According to Shego, Drakken and his goons captured and killed a little boy and then beat and raped his sister, all while they were recording the person's experiences and feelings. Shego caught them at it, got pissed and extracted vengeance, blowing up the lab in the process. She's trying to keep the girl she rescued safe right now and we're getting ready to head off to the hospital." replied Kim.

Betty was silent for a moment, clearly thinking, putting the various pieces together and it didn't quite register. She needed more information before she could make any kind of decision. "Very well. I will send agents out there as she asked. And Kimberly…"

"Yes Dr. Director?"

"Let her know I will want to talk to her about this later. Just talk."

Kim nodded and ended the call, since it looked like Shego, Tuyen and her mother were ready to head out. Kim grabbed a pink hoodie and slipped it and some shoes on as they all trooped out to Mrs. Dr. Possible's car. The drive was done in near silence, with occasional sobs coming from the girl and comforting noises from the thief. Anne drove with a purpose, going just enough faster over the speed limit that it was clear that she was a bit worried.

Kim was intrigued by this side of Shego. She had never seen the thief acting so gentle, so caring, so protective, even when she had been Miss Go after the Attitudeinator incident. It was nice, didn't feel fake to her and Kim felt a strong connection to the green skinned woman at that moment. There was a tremendous pull towards the thief right now, more so than a number of other times in their history. It didn't help quell any of the confusion she was feeling right now.

They rushed into the ER with Shego carrying the Vietnamese child in her arms, where a pediatric surgeon was waiting to fix the damage caused by the rape. Anne had called ahead to make sure everything was ready for them. Shego paced nervously in the waiting room while the three of them were waiting to hear back from the doctor. Kim came over to her, matching her stride for stride. "So…Shego…"

This time she caught the woman's flinch at her name and that surprised her. "What was that all about?"

The thief shrugged, somewhat embarrassed and conflicted. "I don't know. That name feels dirty to me right now, tainted by this. I…I just don't want to hear it right now. Okay, Princess?"

"Sure, but what should I call you?" Kim tried to keep her tone light, not forcing the issue. She would take whatever the woman was willing to give her if it would allow them to keep talking.

Instead of responding right away, the dark haired woman stopped walking and looked at the floor, as if something was going through her head. It was obvious to Kim that this really wasn't a simple issue. If she was having trouble dealing with her name then who knew what would happen. The thief's voice was soft when she replied, "Tegan. My real name's Tegan."

"Tegan? Than why the other?" Kim was clearly confounded by this development. She had always wanted to know Shego's real name but Tegan? What kind of name was that?

"My brothers wanted all of us to play superhero, remember? These stupid codenames were Hego's idea. I just left my real name at that point for several reasons and embraced that one. Now I'm not so sure I ever want it again." Her eyes began to tear up, the emotions of the evening catching up with her. She shook some and began to cry.

The sight threw Kim, shocked that Shego…uh…Tegan…uh… who ever she was, was crying. The tough woman never cried. However that moment passed and Kim embraced the taller woman comfortingly, empathizing with her. Tegan's arms came around Kim and held the red head almost like Tuyen had held her. Now it was Kim's turn to comfort the woman and to let her know that it hadn't been her fault this had happened and that the woman had saved the child.

Tegan finally quieted down after a few minutes of being held by the teen and wiped her eyes, trying to whisk the tears from her face. Her chest was still tight with emotion. "Thank you Princess. It means a lot to me to know that you were there for me and her."

"No big, She…uh…Tegan. If you can't trust your nemesis who can you trust?" She tired to make a little joke out of it.

Tegan smiled at her, glad to have been comforted by the teen hero. She felt close to the teen, especially with their history for fighting. Tegan had learned everything she would need to know about the red head by fighting with her. It was pretty incredible how much of a person's truth came out when you were fighting. "Well, thanks."

The Doctor came out of the room where Tuyen had been treated, heading straight for Anne. "I fixed the tear, and gave her a sedative. I want to keep her here for a day or so to have an MRI done to check for internal injuries and make sure that she is healing okay. She will need a lot of care."

Anne looked over at the two girls who were standing quite close to each other, having not really moved apart after their hug. There seemed to be some sort of intimacy between the two that bore watching. The villain looked upset and shaken over all of this, which was understandable. She might even be in some degree of shock, for all Anne knew. She had to think of a way to help the young woman herself. "Can we go up with her to the ward?"

"Sure. We're moving her now."

The three of them followed the orderlies who were pushing the bed, leading the way to the pediatrics ward a few floors above them. They watched them get Tuyen settled into the new bed and Tegan told the nurses her name and what other bits of information she knew, like her language. She also mentioned that as long as she was there she could translate for them. This was gratefully received as the translation service they called wasn't as good as a real person.

Once that was done and the nurses had finished their initial check of the girl, Tegan pulled over a chair and sat down next to the bed, holding the young girl's hand even though she was still asleep due to the sedative. Kim looked at her mother and then back at the scene. It was touching and pulled at her heart. She wanted to be here for Shego…uh, Tegan. "Mom, I'm going to stay here with her for tonight. I think she needs someone with her right now."

"I think you're right Kim. See if you can get her to talk a bit or even better, to rest some. She is wrung out right now emotionally and physically and I think that little girl will need all the strength the woman has to get better. Stay here and help out."

"You know I will Mom."

KPKPKPKPKP

The grip on her hand woke Tegan and the dark haired woman looked up at the girl in the bed. The child was shaking some, looking around wildly until her eyes rested on the mass of dark hair. Then the girl calmed some when she saw her savior. Tegan smiled gently at Tuyen, her heart aching at the pain and fear that she had seen in the girl's eyes. "*It's okay little one. I'm here.*"

"*Thank you from saving me. Surely you were sent to me by Kwan Yin.*" The reverence in those words shook Tegan some. She was just a thief, nothing worth really caring about and certainly not sent by some Bodhisattva.

"*I am sorry I did not arrive sooner.*" It was rare for her to apologize to anyone, but she felt like she had to in this case. She felt responsible for all of this.

"*You saved me. That was enough. Thank you.*" The girl started crying and Tegan stood in order to be able to pull the girl into her arms. She just wanted to comfort the girl like no one had been able to comfort her.

This movement woke Kim, who watched the two of them, one crying and the other running a hand over their hair, trying to soothe them. It was a very maternal sight. Her nemesis was doing everything possible to comfort the scared child and it amazed her. It seemed so out of character for the green skinned woman but watching Tegan with the girl, it all seemed so natural, so right. She wasn't sure what to do with this and why it made her feel warm inside, like she was watching something special. She felt honored to be here.

"*Tuyen, let me introduce my friend. This is Kim.*" Tegan kept her voice calm to avoid frightening the girl any further.

The girl shrank back a little, staring at the teen all wide eyed, her lip trembling in fear. It was clear that se was afraid of being taken away and back to the bad men.

"*It's okay Tuyen. Kim is a nice person.*"

Kim figured something was up since she had heard her name mentioned twice. She smiled at the little girl who turned her face into Shego…Tegan's shoulder. This whole name thing was going to make her crazy for a while.

"*Can you say hello to her?*" asked Tegan gently, softly running her hand over the girl's shoulder length dark hair.

The girl turned her face from Tegan's body so that one eye was uncovered and able to see the girl, her voice barely above a whisper as she said, "*Hello.*"

Kim looked at her confused. It was clear that the girl had said something to her but she didn't know anything about Vietnamese. Tegan rolled her eyes at the teen's response. "She said Hello Princess."

The red head blushed in embarrassment, figuring she should have known at least that much. What else would the girl have said? She waved and said "Hi."

Tuyen turned back into Tegan's shoulder, shaking some. Tegan's voice was soft when she said, "*Thank you, Tuyen.*"

The thief then turned back to face the teen hero. "Thanks, Kimmie. She's really skittish after what happened and who can blame her. Gah, I can't believe those bastards."

"I can barely believe it myself. Do you think all that failure finally made him snap? I mean, what else could it be?" Kim was curious about what Tegan thought about these things. Based off of the events that had been related to her, it was painfully clear that the man had lost it and become an even greater threat to the world.

"Probably. He had issues about most everything. Hopefully that threat is gone now. I feel dirty just thinking about the fact that it occurred there, where I lived. I worked there, knew those people and never thought they would act like that, ever. It's really disheartening." Tegan shook her head in disbelief and her long hair crossed over Tuyen who giggled some as it tickled her.

This brought a faint smile to Tegan's dark lips. To know that the girl was starting to feel better enough to laugh was a big thing in her opinion. She looked down at herself and then took a quiet sniff and determined that she needed to do something about this. She stank and it made her uncomfortable. "*Tuyen, I need to go get changed. It may take a while. Will that be okay?*"

The girl shook her head back and forth vigorously, clearly a no, which caused Tegan to sigh in resignation. She couldn't leave the girl in this state. "*Okay. I'll stay with you.*" She then turned to the red head and asked, "Kimmie, can you get me my bag from my car. It has some changes of clothes in there and some other stuff I might need. I need to shower and change before I get too ripe."

"Uhm…sure. I can do that." Kim wasn't sure if leaving the woman here alone was such a great plan, but getting the bag made sense. But then again, it wasn't like the thief was going to run out on the girl.

"Thanks." Tegan turned back to the girl who had started crying again. That took all of her attention. She helped shush the girl, letting her know it was okay.

Kim watched the thief for a moment, standing there hugging the child and then headed out. She was going to do that for Shego…Tegan or whatever her fucking name was. It was the only thing that she could do at this point to show that she believed the thief. She needed the time also to clear her head and to process what the hell was going on.

Shego had come to her for help. She could wrap her head around that one fairly okay; it wasn't too odd after all. But the way she was caring for the kid was a different thing entirely. And what the hell was with the name? And why the hell was she felling all funny when she was watching the older woman with the kid? It was making her crazy, because she had no idea what the hell was going on in her own life any more.

The teen hero made it back home with no clear answers for everything, as her thoughts had run all over. She got the overnight bag from the car and started to head back to the hospital. Instead of letting her thoughts wander all over the questions as she had done on the way there, Kim decided that working on one thing at a time might be the best plan in trying to understand all of this. Hopefully it would help her find an answer to all of these questions that were rolling around in her head and confusing her. She hated feeling so disconnected from what she knew and this sitch was making her crazy.

So, first question that she needed to look at was what the hell was with Shego? The way she showed up at her house and with that little girl in tow had been strange. It was clear that something beyond horrible had happened and that the thief cared for the kid but the problem was that this whole thing seemed so out of character for Shego or at least the Shego she knew. Did she even know the woman enough to make that statement with any certainty?

And what was with Tegan? What kind of name was that? Shouldn't her name have something that started with an S? That was another confusing issue. She needed to talk to Shego about that as well. These things were enough that Kim knew that they would bug her until she got some answers from the thief.

And then there was the issue that really made things confusing, what the hell was she feeling for the woman? She had never really hated the woman, well not more than the once, and was more frustrated with her than anything else. She respected the woman in a lot of ways, now more so for what she had done for the girl than for any of her physical skills. She also felt closer to the woman, as they had been wonderful enemies, sticking to business and when it wasn't time to fight they didn't. They had actually gotten along a time or two.

The Miss Go incident ran through her mind and only muddied the issue even more. Shego had been her friend at that time. They had grown really close then, spending time shopping and chatting and the pictures of the two of them from the photo booth were some of her most prized possessions. She often found herself looking at them, at the smiling face next to hers. Seeing Shego now in such despair, such worry made her feel the same way she had then, that this woman could be her friend if not more. When the green skinned woman smiled at her with those black lips, she smiled back. If it weren't for the fact that Shego was a woman she'd think that what she had been feeling was a crush. So what was going on? What was she feeling? It was making Kim crazy and uncomfortable and she hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

Redeemed by an Angel 2

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language.

Tegan sat there holding the young girl's hand while she waited for Kim to come back with her change of clothes. Going over her various needs, the first thing she needed was a place to stay and then some new stuff. She had the money to take care of this issue but no place to put her things at the moment. She also needed a place for Tuyen. Her first response had been to save the girl and now she was stuck in a situation where she had to find a way to stay out of prison and yet make a living. She felt screwed and unsure as how she should proceed with this. If she used her money wisely, he ill-gotten gains should last. Maybe.

Right now though, she also had to figure out what to do about fucking Global Justice. Kim had told her that Betty was going to come and talk to her as some point, which she was really hoping wasn't spook code for arresting. She knew she had various warrants out for her arrest, just not as many as before. Helping to save the world from an alien invasion certainly had helped in that regards. Now there were only the ones generated since that incident and there weren't many. She had been a lot more careful since then and disabled security systems and left no calling cards. What warrants were out there were mostly supposition and guess. It certainly was a lot fewer than before but she really didn't care at this point. It wasn't like she was going back to that life anyway. It was amazing how fast your priorities could change.

Right now, all she wanted was to keep Tuyen safe and maybe find a way to keep others from the same sort of trauma. She had no idea if it could be done or how to go about it, but was sure it would involve a great deal of applied violence. Anyone who would beat, torture and rape a child deserved whatever they got in her opinion and she was fairly sure that no judge in the world would really argue that. There were a number of levels of inhumanity that she was not comfortable dealing with and what had occurred was several of them. She had certainly made Drakken pay for his error and she would happily do it again. Their deaths did not make her feel unclean. They made her feel righteous.

She ran a pale hand over Tuyen's dark hair and sighed. She had willingly taken on the burden of an injured and traumatized child. She really had no idea how in the hell she was going to do this or even any clue how to make it happen. All she knew was that she really felt like she had no option. This was something she had to do, a sort of maternal penance. There was a soft knock at the door. She turned to face it and Betty Director entered the room alone. "Shego."

"Betty."

"I was told I could find you here." stated the one eyed head of Global Justice.

"Well, here I am. What do you want?" Tegan's voice was a bit sharp, as this was not something she really wanted to deal with right now.

"Just to talk. That's all. First off, I wanted to let you know that there were no survivors. All the bodies that we were aware of were accounted for. Dr. Drakken is dead. He apparently was beaten to death. The other deaths seem to be asphyxiation." Tegan gave no response to that. She had been expecting that after all. "And second off, what exactly did you mean by the whole quitting comment?"

"Just that. I'm quitting this whole damn villain thing. As of right now I have something much more important to do than play those stupid criminal games. I am needed somewhere else right now." Tegan's gaze moved back to the sleeping girl and her eyes softened. This really was much more important than trying to prove that she was the best.

Betty stood there, a bit amazed at how caring the thief seemed at this moment, as she looked at the little Vietnamese girl. "So I take it you don't want any jail time then?"

"I'm not leaving this girl Betty, and you don't want to throw away agents attempting that. This time I am serious and I won't pull any punches." Shego's voice was flat, there was no emotion to her voice as she was stating it as a fact rather than a threat.

Dr. Director didn't doubt it for a moment. Her agents had better things to do rather than die trying to attempt to capture this woman. "Alright. So, what do you want to do?"

"I am going to hunt down the bastards who made this happen and remove them from the planet permanently." Tegan growled, showing emotion there. "Have a problem with that?"

"Actually, no." This got the green skinned woman's attention and she cocked her head in surprise. Betty just shrugged. "If you want to do that, go right ahead. It is an international problem that needs solving and I don't have the man power to deal with it."

Tegan narrowed her eyes. She was certain she was missing something here. "What's the catch?"

Betty sighed. Maybe she needed to be a little more straight forward with the woman. "Look, Shego, if you are going to stop being a criminal I think that is great. I would certainly appreciate it as would my men. Going after you and imprisoning you is costly and rarely successful for long. Not having to do that would expand my available budget I have for other things which could help a lot of people."

"Glad I can help expand your budget." snarked Tegan. "And another thing Betty, don't call me Shego anymore. I don't want to hear it anymore. Just call me Tegan. That's my name now."

"Tegan?" Betty was clearly confused. Where the hell had that come from?

"It means little poet in Gaelic." The reformed thief was not helping matters any with that, which she was well aware of.

"Oh, well okay then. Tegan it is. Well, uh…Tegan, I'll contact you later about this issue. Where can I do that?" Betty was sure she could spin this whole mess to her advantage if she could take a little time to work everything out and get Shego on board. And if Shego here was hunting the white slavers, then she could deal with other things. Extra money for the organization was indeed a good thing. She would have to clear this with her superiors but she figured she could make that happen. Shego would be free to go after the white slavers and she could focus on people she actually had a chance of dealing with.

"I have no idea. Try Kimmie. She'll probably be able to contact me where ever I go." Tegan turned away, dismissing the woman. She was concerned about the fact that Tuyen hadn't woken up yet, but that could be a factor of the medications she was on. The little girl had been awake earlier but had drifted off again. Betty left with plots of her own dancing in her mind.

Shortly there after, Kim came into the room with the thief's bag, and Tegan noticed that she had an interesting expression on her face. In all their years fighting each other she had never seen Kimmie look quite like that and she quirked an eyebrow at the red head questioningly.

Kim blushed at the look, looking up at the ceiling and said, "Sorry, busy thinking."

"What about?" asked Tegan, really wanting to know at this point. It had to be something good.

"Uhm…uh…well you see…it was…you." Kim looked away, this time at the floor, unable to meet the woman's eyes. The color of her cheeks was a bright red.

Tegan smiled and was about to say something kind of snarky when Tuyen started fidgeting in the bed, her eyes blinking open. The green skinned woman smiled at the girl, happy to see that she was awake again. Tuyen smiled when she saw Tegan but then looked a bit scared when she saw Kim. That didn't help the red head feel any better about things. "*It's okay, Tuyen. It's only Kim, my friend. She won't hurt you. She would have saved you as well.*"

The young girl stopped cowering back into the bed, reassured by the woman's voice. "*She would have? Okay. I believe you.*"

Kim smiled at the little girl, who smiled back a bit hesitantly. Kim was glad, since it seemed like things were going somewhere.

Tegan took the bag from Kim's hands as she stood up. "*Tuyen, I am going in to the bathroom to get cleaned up, since I am still dirty from last night. I will be out shortly. Kim will keep you safe until I am back.* Kimmie, please guard her while I get cleaned up."

At the red heads nod, she turned and headed into the bathroom hoping to get the stench of last night off of her. She was going to burn those clothes, as they made her feel tainted at this point. Maybe the cat suit would have to go as well? If she wanted another one, she could always design something new that had no connection to either her brothers or that bastard Drakken.

Kim came over to the bed and sat down on the mattress itself, trying to reassure the little girl that she meant her no harm. The girl pulled back some but the teen hero didn't move any closer than the corner of the bed. Kim smiled at the girl and sighed. There were times when she really had no idea how to proceed with things. Even a year of college hadn't helped that much. "I know you may not know what I'm saying but I'm not going to hurt you."

When she heard the shower start, she continued, keeping her voice calm. If nothing else, that might help reassure the girl. "I've known Shego a long time, that's the woman who saved you. I've never seen her act this way towards anyone before, except maybe just once but than again she wasn't quite herself then. You know…I…I like this side of her. It makes her seem like someone I could really like, you know what I mean?"

Tuyen just stared at Kim, unsure what was going on but calmed by the tone the red head was using. The people who had taken her from her family hadn't been this nice, so maybe this woman could be trusted. Kim continued, trying to use this girl who had no clue what she was saying as a sounding board for her tangled emotions. "I'm not sure what I feel for her, but I certainly don't hate her. I haven't felt that way for two years, ever since se saved me on that space ship. She makes me feel, I don't know. My heart races around her and I get tongue tied and fighting her is so much easier than just talking to her. It's confusing."

Tuyen smiled weakly, wondering what the weird white girl was going on and on about. She wasn't sure what was being said and that made her a bit nervous. She wanted Tegan to come back. The girl started trembling. Kim moved slightly, as if she was going to comfort the child but Tuyen flinched back from her, eyes growing wide. The teen sat back for a second and then got up off the bed. She walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Shego, hurry up."

The shower shut off and a familiar voice called out in irritation. "It's Tegan, Princess. Get it straight, damn it."

Fairly quickly, Tegan exited the bathroom, her hair still wet, and her clothes sticking to her some. It was clear that she barely had dried herself and was reacting to the tone of Kim's voice. She was dressed in faded blue jeans and a dark Kelly green tank top, with wrestling shoes on. It threw Kim for a loop, seeing her nemesis dressed so normally. The clothes weren't even green and black, which really made Kim stare, as she could barely believe what Tegan was wearing. The woman looked so normal and rather hot, which made Kim swallow hard. Tegan looked at her oddly, "Kimmie?"

"Uhm…uh…yes?" replied Kim, blinking and looking away, her face nearly as red as her hair. Why was she blushing all the time around her? He needed to get her head sorted before she got herself in more trouble.

"You were staring." stated Tegan.

"Uh…" Kim's response was truly stunning.

Tegan laughed at this and went over to the bed where the little girl looked at all of this wide eyed. Her voice was gentle when she asked, "*Were you scared?*"

Tuyen nodded. "*Please don't leave me.*"

"*I am not going anywhere.*" Tegan hugged her tightly to her, holding her there protectively. "*You can trust Kim, honest. I trusted her enough to go to her when you needed help.*"

"*She's not like the others?*" The girl asked worriedly. It was clear what she was bothered by and it wasn't just being left alone.

"*No, she isn't. She is my friend.*" Tegan wasn't sure if that last part was true but it was something the girl needed to hear right now if she was ever going to trust the red head in any way.

"Uhm…Tegan? How do you say hello in Vietnamese?" asked Kim, not really comfortable with being on the outside of things like this. Maybe if she said something to the little girl in her own language the bridge of trust would begin to form? It was all she had at this point.

Tegan smiled. This might just work out after all. "Chào."

Kim ran over the pronunciation in her head a few times before she turned to face the little girl and said, "Chào Tuyen."

"Chào." The reply was quiet, nervous.

Tegan looked over at Kimmie, who seemed really pleased by what she had just done. She looked so cute right now. Shego blinked that back and parsed it, going over what she had just thought. She thought Kimmie was _cute_. She thought _Kimmie_ was cute. She sighed. Now was not exactly the best time to hit on her nemesis despite all the dreams she had over the years. She knew she was attracted to Kimmie but now really wasn't the best time to start confessing love to the girl.

Tegan was saved from having to say anything, when the girl's doctor knocked and came in. She held Tuyen's hand as the girl trembled some while the doctor moved closer. "Good Morning. How are you today?"

Tegan translated for the girl and Tuyen replied. The green skinned woman passed along. "I'm fine but I still hurt down there."

The doctor nodded, obviously not surprised by this fact. She came over, checked the girls heart and lungs, making sure she was doing alright on that level. Once she had finished she said. "Everything seems to be in good shape right now, except for her being a bit malnourished. We have her on some IV antibiotics at the moment. The STD screen came back negative, which is good news, but I will want her to come in at two months and six months from now for follow-ups, just in case something has a longer gestational period. Of course, if you notice anything out of the ordinary bring her in right away."

Tegan nodded. Everything seemed pretty standard. "So all she needs right now is rest and time?"

"I would also suggest she see a trauma specialist to help her work through the assault and rape. Physically, she's fine but mentally…who knows."

Tegan gave her a thin lipped smile. It was a good idea, just not a pleasant one. "Thank you doctor. When can we get out of here?"

"I'll have a nurse come by with the paperwork and the medicine. Take care and I will see you back here in two months." The doctor left and Kim and Tegan just sort of stared at each other.

Kim was getting nervous staring into those jade green eyes. They were making her heart beat faster and faster and her palms were beginning to sweat. "Uhm…do you have an idea where you want to go?"

Tegan shook her head. She hadn't really gotten that far in her planning, focusing instead on the here and now. That was something that would have to change if she was watching after Tuyen. "Not a clue Pumpkin. Do you have any ideas?"

Kim nervously twisted one foot on the ground, unable to meet those eyes. "You know…you both can stay with me for a while, to give you some time to get things in order."

Tegan gave a slight start of surprise. What was the red head up to? She had to be up to something, why else would she be looking so fricking adorable? "No offence Princess, but that really isn't what enemies do. I mean, do you really want an enemy to stay in your house?"

"Well, I figured, since you quit working for Drakken and now have a different focus in your life that, you know…maybe…we might could become friends?" It was endearing how nervous Kimmie was getting asking her that. The whole build up to this was so cute that she could barely stand it. Tegan almost said something smart ass in response as was the norm between the two of them, but a flash of the lair before she took action filled her head, the sounds of the men rutting and congratulating themselves for screwing a seven year old girl, silencing her so that she stammered out. "Uhm…yeah Kimmie…friends."

"So I figured, as friends, you both can come home with me and I can help you guys find a place to stay. Does that plan work for you?" Kim smiled, thinking her plan was perfect. She would have Shego around so she could figure out what the hell was going on with the woman and the girl would have a place to stay. It seemed to take care of all the problems Kim could think of in this situation except for her growing attraction toward the thief. That she tried to avoid thinking about completely.

All they had for Tuyen to go home in was the T-shirt they had grabbed at the Possible house, but it fit the girl like a dress, so it should work for the time being. Tegan got her dressed quickly by tugging the shirt over her head and letting her work her arms out the armholes. They sat there waiting for the nurse to come by and sign them out, all of them rather impatient to leave the hospital. Tegan looked over at Kim and replied, "I guess we can stay there for a while Princess, but eventually I'll get us a place of our own."

"Well, I'm just glad you can stay at least for a little while. It'll be nice to have you there, kind of like when you were Miss Go. That was…you know…fun." Kim was a bit hesitant to be admitting that but took the risk. She had no idea why it felt like she was taking a risk, as surely the woman could recall how much fun they had during that time.

Tegan smiled back at Kim. She did remember that time fairly well, since the device did nothing to block out memories. "Yeah, it really was nice hanging out with you for those couple of days Pumpkin, except for the whole personality swap thing."

"You never did tell me what you had planned on saying just before Ron zapped you." stated Kim, making it clear that it had been on her mind for a while now.

"Yeah I know." Kim looked saddened by that and her eyes were big. It was clear that Kim was pouting at her. Maybe Tegan could tell her, despite how embarrassed it might make her. "Uhm…do you still want to know? It's been two years Princess."

"Yeah, I do. It's been bugging me this whole time." admitted Kim.

Tuyen tugged on Tegan's shirt and whispered something to her. Shego nodded and lifted the girl out of the bed and let her take off to the bathroom. Tegan turned and saw that Kim was still staring at her expectantly. Tegan looked away from the red head and sighed to herself. She might as well tell the girl, even though Tegan had done her best to keep it from ever coming out any other way. "Fine. I was going to tell you that I really liked you."

Kim looked confused and it was clear that she wasn't really getting it. "You liked me?"

Tegan shook her head. Great, she had to clarify things for the Princess. Of all the annoying things she had to do… "Not just liked you Kimmie. I liked you liked you. You know, in a more than friendly way."

Kim stood there, obviously in shock, blinking in surprise, as if trying to reboot her brain. There was no other response from her and Tegan just sat there and watched the show. When the toilet in the other room flushed, Kim looked down at the floor and blushed brightly. Tegan shook her head, chuckling to herself. Kimmie was truly priceless. Tuyen opened the door and looked out at the two women trying to figure out what had just happened while she had been going to the bathroom.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim wasn't sure what to say as the three of them headed towards her car. Tuyen was in Tegan's arms and had her face in the hollow between the neck and shoulder. It was rather cute and looked just like what a scared kid might do, which made sense. Kim's mind was reeling from what Tegan had told her earlier about the whole Attudeinator incident. Shego liked her liked her, like as in like a girlfriend and not just as a girl who was also a friend? Her archnemesis was actually attracted to her? It made her dizzy just thinking about it, especially since her feelings on the matter were so conflicted.

"Kimmie, relax. You wanted to know and I told you. I know you don't swing that way so don't worry about it. I still feel that way but it is nothing to concern yourself over." Tegan rolled her eyes at the nervous hero. There was no reason for the girl to get her panties in a bunch over this.

Kim opened her mouth to respond to what Tegan had just said but realized that she had nothing to say. Just knowing that Tegan still felt that way threw her even more. She closed her mouth and tried to figure out what she was going to say, if anything. All Kim knew was that there was something drawing her to Tegan, something that had been drawing her to the thief for the last four years and she had never been able to figure out what the hell it was. Was she attracted to Tegan as well? Oh God, what if she was? Was she ready to be a lesbian? She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts.

They climbed into the car and drove off, the radio playing softly, keeping the silence between the women from getting oppressive. Kim did what she could to focus on the road as her thoughts kept going back to Tegan and what she was feeling for the green skinned woman. It was confusing and she would occasionally snap out of things and regain full control of the car and stop the drifting. The adrenalin boost was keeping her nice and awake. Tegan just sat in the passenger seat and chuckled to herself.

They made it to the house in no time and they walked in, Tegan carrying Tuyen. No one was there as her parents were at work and her brothers at school, which was fine by her though it was a bit odd. They headed into the kitchen where there was a bag sitting on table, with a post it note attached. Kim picked the note up and read it. She then handed it to Tegan who scanned it quickly.

_Kimberley,_

_I picked up some clothes for Tuyen. These should fit her fairly okay but I did guess on the sizes. I even got her some shoes. Tegan doesn't need to pay me back for them and they should tide her over until she can buy the girl some more clothes._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tegan opened the bag and spotted some fairly nice clothes inside, neatly folded. She took the bag and handed it to Tuyen. "*Here are some clothes for you. Put them on and come back out of the bathroom.*"

The girl nodded and headed out of the room toward where Tegan had gestured. Tegan shook her head, it was a pretty overwhelming gift. "Remind me to thank your mom for this Pumpkin."

"Why are you acting this was Tegan?" Kim's tone was a bit on the demanding side.

"What way? This is how I normally act when I wasn't fighting you or putting up with Dr. D's crap." replied Tegan, a touch irritated, as the question seemed to be coming out of the blue.

"But it's almost like how you were when the Attudinator had hit you." commented Kim with a bit of a whine, trying to figure this out. This whole incident was making her crazy.

"Kimmie, that thing only changed the switch in my head and made me talk all cutesy and crap. It didn't change who I am inside. I was acting all normal around you." replied Tegan in a tone that Kim was much more familiar with from their fights.

"Really?" Kim was somewhat surprised by that and that was clear in the tone of her voice. "So you mean shopping with me and hanging out with me…"

"Were all things I would have done myself if we hadn't been enemies at the time. Yes, that's exactly what I mean Princess. I like you and we have a lot in common so why wouldn't I like hanging out with you?" asked Tegan a bit accusatory.

"Because you always called me a goody goody?" replied Kim quietly, as if embarrassed.

"Doy! Kimmie, you are a goody goody. It's actually one of the things I like about you, believe it or not. You are pretty much just like I was before I started college. My first semester in college changed me completely, so I stopped being a hero and started my life of crime. But before that…we could almost have been clones." admitted Tegan.

"What did happen then to make you turn away from good? I always thought Hego's answer was stupid." asked Kim, honestly wondering what had happened to the green skinned woman that had changed her so much. It had been one of the things bugging her since she had discovered it.

Tegan was saved from having to answer the question by the timely arrival of Tuyen. "*I have changed.*"

Kim and Tegan looked over at the seven year old girl who was wearing denim capris and a green t-shirt with butterflies all over it. The two women both smiled at the girl, thinking she looked quite adorable dressed like that. Tegan asked, "*Are you hungry?*"

"*Yes. Can I get something to eat please?*" replied Tuyen politely.

Tegan turned back to face Kim and asked, "Kimmie, what do you have to eat here?"

Kim looked into the fridge and the cabinets trying to find anything that might work. She wasn't sure what to fix actually. "All sorts of stuff. What do you think she would like?"

Tegan thought about that for a moment, sorting things out. "Can you make some sort of stir fry with vegetables and rice?"

Kim blushed and looked down, almost too embarrassed to admit the truth. "I can try. I'm not really all that good at cooking."

Tegan chuckled at that. Of all the tings for Princess to be bad at, it had to be cooking. "The great Kim Possible not good at something? That's priceless."

Kim bristled at that, her fists clenching. "Shut up. I can make the rice. I have been so busy saving the world and stuff that I never really learned how to cook."

"Okay Princess, settle down. I'll cook the stir fry." Tegan prepped some vegetables and chicken for cooking while Kim was making enough rice for the three of them, remembering to rinse the rice. Once that was done she used the wok that Kim had gotten out and cooked the food up, spicing it as she cooked. The smell was wonderful.

"How did you do that? My mom can't even make stir fry smell that good." stated Kim, a bit in awe over Tegan's cooking skills. It smelled so tasty and she just wanted to dive right in.

"I cook a lot of Asian and Italian." was the simple answer.

Kim cocked her head at the woman as if trying to make something work out right in her head. "You know…those two don't sound like they go together."

Tegan started laughing at Kim's answer. "They don't Cupcake. I don't eat them at the same time. Doy!"

Kim blushed as Tegan served some of the meal to Tuyen in a bowl, with rice on the bottom and the food on top. She also gave the girl a spoon to eat with. "*Here you go. Eat up.*"

"*Thank you.*" The little girl began to eat slowly, as was probably her practice. She seemed pleased by the taste and made all sorts of appreciative noises.

The other two served themselves, filling their own bowls with the food. Kim was rather surprised at how tasty the food was and was determined to learn how to cook this good. This screwed up part of her image of the great thief Shego. She had figured that the woman had always ordered out or had eaten at restaurants rather than taking the time to learn to cook well. Kim was having more and more of her beliefs about the woman shaken to the core and she was unsure what to do. At this rate she would soon find out that she had never been evil at all.

"So Kimmie, want to come with us when we get Tuyen some new clothes?" asked Tegan between bites.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you out of my sight." stated Kim without thinking.

Tegan batted her eyes at Kim and lowered her voice seductively. She just had to respond to that. "Why Kimmie…I didn't know you cared."

Kim blushed which got Tegan laughing again. Kim just glared at the green skinned woman angrily but couldn't think of a retort, witty or otherwise to come back with. She almost growled out, "Once we're finished, let's go."

Shego shook her head amused by things and turned to the little girl. "*How is the food?*"

"*It is tasty. Thank you. I liked it very much.*" Tuyen smiled faintly.

"*Would you like some more?*" asked Shego.

Tuyen's eyes got really big, clearly surprised. "*You mean I can have more?*"

"*Of course you can. If you are still hungry I can always get you more food.*" Tegan stood up and refilled the girl's bowl about halfway. She came back and sat it down in front of her.

"*Thank you. We never really had a lot of food at home. We were too poor.*" explained Tuyen to Tegan, who had already worked that out on her own. It certainly explained the whole selling of your kids. If you didn't really have the money to feed everyone than it was explainable. Despicable for sure, but explainable.

"*Do you want me to take you home, back to your parents?*" asked Tegan, a bit worried. If she wanted to go home then Tegan would do her best to return the girl to Vietnam.

Tuyen looked down at her bowl, a bit embarrassed. "*Am I bad for saying no? You saved me and they didn't. Can I stay with you?*"

Tegan rocked back in her seat. She was at a loss for words. This was certainly something she hadn't expected. "*You would really rather stay with me rather than return to your family?*"

The little Vietnamese girl nodded, her eyes on the table, hands in her lap.

Tegan smiled faintly, unsure of if this was a good idea or not. She was getting ready to lead a jihad against slavers and not to raise a little girl. This was something she couldn't do alone and it scared her a little. However, if the girl wanted to stay here with her than that was what Tegan was going to do? She would make sure that the girl was happy.

Tuyen took the smile to mean a yes, bowed to Tegan, and gave her a hug. The green skinned woman hugged her back and told her. "*I will take care of you. There is no need for you to leave.*"

Kim noticed the interplay between the two, grew concerned and asked, "Uhm…Tegan, uh…what's going on?"

"Uhm…Kimmie…Tuyen wants to stay with me and be my kid. She doesn't want to go home to parents who might sell her again."

Kim blinked a few times in surprise. She gasped out in surprise, "Sell her?"

Tegan nodded, still a bit shocked about how things had progressed. "So it looks like I'm about to become a parent."

Kim's heart went out to the other woman. Sure, they had been rivals but since this had happened, it was as if she was dealing with a whole different woman than she had been used to. Shego seemed so changed by these events and it was pulling Kim, like a moth to the flame. She opened her mouth to say something about trying to find the woman some help in doing this but what came out was, "I'll be happy to help you."

Tegan looked honestly surprised. This was certainly not what she had expected from Kim. "Really Princess?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to move out of here anyway and we can get a place together and I can help you with Tuyen. I can also keep an eye on you for the GJ and that would let me take care of two birds with one stone." Kim shrugged as if it were no big thing, but inside she was gibbering, trying to figure out what in the hell she was saying. Had she really just agreed to move in with Shego and Tuyen? What was going on in that excuse of a head of hers?

Tegan smiled at this. This might turn out to be a nice thing after all. She really was attracted to the red head and if the two of them lived together than there was a chance that something more between them would come of it. That was a really appealing idea and the thought of her and Kimmie, naked and sweaty together was really lovely. She totally had to do this so she replied, "If you want to I guess we can do that Princess. Let's go get Tuyen some clothes and we can talk about this. We can clear things with your parents tonight and we can get a place tomorrow."

Kim nodded a bit numb. Had she actually said that? Had she actually offered to move in with Tegan? What had her stupid mouth done to her this time? She was actually going to move in with Shego, her nemesis? Some times she was such an incredible idiot that she made Ron look totally competent.


	3. Chapter 3

Redeemed by an Angel 3

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language. Any use of that language is limited by my personal understanding of it.

"Mom…can I talk to you?" Kim fidgeted nervously. This was not a conversation that she was looking forward to.

"Certainly Kim, what did you want to talk about?" Her mother replied as she was working on the Brain Loaf for dinner. She was just packing the last of the meat into the mold that she had for it.

"Well…I…can…uh…" Kim was really having a hard time with this.

"Kimberly just spit it out." Replied Anne, a bit irritated at the moment, as she was too busy to deal with this sort of nonsense.

"Can I move out and move in with Tegan?" The younger red head said in a rush. She then promptly blushed and looked at the floor.

Anne Possible turned and looked at her daughter, her eyebrows raised in surprise. This was definitely a new situation. "You want to move out? With Tegan?"

Kim just nodded, not looking up, as she was afraid of what she might see on her mother's face. She hated disappointing her parents and felt like this might be a bit to close for comfort. Anne however had a slight smile on her face. Maybe something was going on between the two? "You really like Tegan, don't you?"

This surprised Kim, as she had expected almost anything else in response and she looked up slightly confused. "Well, yeah."

"Even though she is the same person you fought with all those times?" Anne quirked an eyebrow at this, as this was an important question.

"Mom, Tegan really isn't like Shego. Shego was all snark and irritation, barely controlled rage at times. Tegan is pretty much happy from what I can tell. Sometimes I actually forget that they are the same person. I think we are becoming friends again like when she was Miss Go, only this time without mind alteration." replied Kim, kind of working her way through things. She was also voicing opinions and beliefs that she hadn't even dared think to herself.

"And this convinced you to want to move out of your home and into an apartment with a former villain and the child she rescued?" Anne was watching Kim's reactions closely, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in Kim's mind. Whatever it was it was certainly fascinating. In a way, this whole situation was so like and unlike Kim that she just wanted to know what was actually going on in her daughter's head.

Kim's expression was hard to decipher, as the girl was trying to justify herself. "Well, yeah. I think it might be a good thing. And besides, I'm also going to keep an eye on her for Global Justice."

Anne did find it interesting that the whole GJ issue came after whatever it was that truly motivated her. This was definitely turning into a situation that she would need to keep an eye on. She had a vague idea of what it could be but it didn't have enough proof to be called valid. Surely, it couldn't be that. But then again, anything was possible for a Possible. "Well, that should be fine Kim. Your father and I will miss you but you are at the point where you need to get your own place and really explore who you are."

Kim thought that last bit her mother said was pretty odd but she was looking forward to sharing the apartment with Tuyen and Tegan, so she let it go. She was wondering about some pretty odd things lately herself, like what kind of music Tegan might like, what movies, what her favorite breakfast food was, things of that nature. She had never really cared about that when Tegan was Shego. "Thank you Mom. I think it should be fun and I am looking forward to getting to know Tegan better. I really hope she is turning good. I'm not sure I would want to fight her anymore."

"Well, then let's hope she is serious about giving up crime." commented Anne.

"Yeah. I really hope so as well. I would hate to have to fight her again." Kim wondered if Tegan really was serious about this reforming thing. The woman had talked to Dr. Director about this and had apparently come to some sort of agreement over her freedom. And given the intensity of her eyes when she spoke about this, Kim certainly felt that Tegan was serious about giving up crime. It would be nice to just hang out with her instead of trading punches all the time.

"So when is this move taking place?" asked Anne, wanting to get a rough idea of the time line on this move.

"Well, Tegan has been searching for places online and once she has several that look good we'll be going to look at them." replied Kim.

"That soon? Well maybe you need to start packing things up since it sounds like you guys will be moving soon." suggested Anne.

"Alright Mom. Thank you." Kim kissed her mother on the cheek and went to her room to begin packing, humming a song that she really liked. Anne watched her leave and tried to make sense of everything in a way that didn't make it look like Kim had a crush on Tegan.

KPKPKPKPKP

With a meaty thud of skin on skin, Hien's head snapped to the side violently, blood flying to the side from his mouth and nose. The boy tried to look up pleadingly through his one unswollen eye up at the red uniformed thug. The man looked down coldly and put out a cigarette on the boys neck.

Tuyen was bound to a chair, with some sort of device on her head similar to her brothers. All she could do was to scream and cry for him. "*Hien! Hien!*"

"This time cut him." The girl found that she could understand the words spoken by the heartless blue skinned man, which confused her some.

Tuyen's attention was brought back to the immediate moment and she screamed at the man to stop what he was doing as a red clad henchman cut her brother's face in a long jagged cut along one cheek. The thug then drew the knife down the boys biceps, exposing muscle to air. Then, while chuckling, the man cut the back of the boys fingers up to the nail. He drew the blade down the boy's chest in matching lightning bolts, which got guffaws from the others preset. He then drove the knife through her older brother's hand and into the arm of the chair. Hien's screams joined her's and they only grew louder as various cigarettes were put out on his arm. Tuyen fainted when one was put out on his eye.

The splash of cold water brought her back to consciousness just in time to watch them tear her brother's pants down and drive knives into his hands again, pinning him to the table they had him bent over. His feet barely touched the floor. Three of the red clad henchmen played rock, paper, scissors for the privilege of going first. The man chuckled, pulled on a condom and slid it on. "No riding bareback with this one!"

He then took a glob of Tiger Balm and used that to lubricate the boy's ass, stretching it some with his fingers as the man cruelly worked the burning balm in. As he got behind the boy and was ready to start then man called out, "And away we go!"

The raping continued unabated for a while until one of them drew a firearm and placed the barrel of it against Hien's head. The man pulled the trigger as he continued thrusting, climaxing shortly after the report of the gun. The sound of the gunshot echoed loudly in her ears. Her voice had grown hoarse from her cries.

As the men pried the knives from Hien's lifeless body the blue man looked over at her and smiled coldly, seeing her only as a thing, chuckling slightly. "Next."

KPKPKPKPKP

Tuyen's scream woke the house.

Kim sprinted to the guest room, well ahead of her parents who were much closer but didn't have the reaction speed Kim had. She threw open the door which earned a new scream from Tuyen, who had been sobbing in Tegan's arms. The former thief and the teen hero shared a look and she backed out of the room, closing the door quietly. Her parents looked at her expectantly, sure their daughter had the answer to what was going on. "Tuyen had a nightmare. You all can go back to bed. Tegan has her and I am going to check on them after everyone leaves."

Anne hugged Kim, "Take care of your girls."

With that, everybody headed back to their rooms and sleep. Once the hallway was clear, Kim opened to door and came into the room. Tuyen was still sobbing, obviously very shaken from whatever dream she had had. The girl had looked up at the red head frightened when Kim had come in but had relaxed upon realizing who it was. Kim stood by the edge of the bed and ran a hand down the girl's hair soothingly. She looked up at Tegan worriedly, "Any idea what the nightmare was about?"

The look Tegan gave her was enough to make the young woman blush in embarrassment. It was a bit obvious. "Doy Princess."

"Sorry. I'm still sleepy." replied Kim in her own defense, stifling a yawn. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tegan thought about it for a second before replying. "Come on up here and give her a hug. I think she really needs to know that she is safe."

Kim complied, getting onto the other side of the girl, wrapping her arms around the girl and between Tegan's arms. Tuyen's sobs settled down and quieted, hiccoughing slightly after a while. They all lowered themselves onto the bed, still holding the girl. Kim was a bit conflicted, not sure what to make of this action and asked, "Uh…is this alright?"

"Pumpkin, I think she needs us more than we need to stress about sleeping together." replied Tegan, somewhat quietly to avoiding upsetting the girl who was apparently trying to drift back to sleep, safe in both their arms.

Kim sighed, feeling really awkweird about this whole thing. But as she could her the little girl's breathing slow back into sleep as well as Tegan's breath deepening, Kim was able to close her eyes and drift off back to sleep, having very odd dreams through the night.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Come on Kim…Tuyen wants to ride the merry go round right now." called out Tegan, wearing a summer dress that complimented her skin tone. Her smile was broad and she looked happy.

"I'm moving, seesh!" replied Kim, somewhat confused by things. This whole amusement park looked off, as did the ring on her left ring finger. It's sparkly-ness was entrancing. The rainbow of colors dancing across her eyes as little motes.

Tuyen called out to her, "Hurry up mom, I wanna ride this with all of us together…please."

Kim smiled and hustled over to her family, linking hands with Tegan, fingers intertwining. "I guess we can't keep our girl waiting."

"Nope. Let's go Princess." Tegan squeezed her hand.

They rode the merry go round for a while, the lights strobing overhead, making things look off, almost stuttery. The kiss took her by surprise, as did her enjoyment of it. The music cackled wildly around her and the lights flashed differing colors as the kiss lengthened.

She heard Tuyen's voice say, "I love my moms."

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim woke with a gasp, eyes darting about the room, almost afraid. The dreams of her and Tegan and Tuyen had lasted through the night and had shaken her. She worked herself free from the tangle that they had fallen asleep in, needing to get both Tegan's and Tuyen's arms off of her before she was free. Tegan's eyes opened a little, those emerald green eyes of hers that plunged right into Kim's soul. The young woman smiled at her and then went back to sleep, snuggling with the young girl she had rescued.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She needed time to herself right now and talking to her former nemesis was not going to help matters, especially this matter. Maybe Monique? She wasn't sure if that really would help her in dealing with this. Right now she needed coffee more than anything else as she didn't want to go back to sleep, despite how pleasant the dreams were.

Her parents were up and she could smell the coffee as she walked downstairs. She said her good mornings and grabbed a cup, mixing in the Turbinado sugar and heavy whipping cream that were her dad's favorites. She took a good pull of the hot liquid, hoping that it would jump start things nicely. She needed to think and she really kind of needed to do it now.

She was taking a second drink of the glorious elixir when she heard the sound of someone who really didn't need to be there right now, "Hey there KP!"

The suddenness of Ron's arrival caused Kim to spray her mouthful of coffee all over the paper her father was reading. Her father lowered the paper and quirked an eyebrow at the blushing girl. Her mother just said, "Honestly Kimberley."

"Sorry Mom, Dad, Ron just sort of startled me." That was her lame response, as she really couldn't think of anything else to say at this point.

"Hey, no worries there KP, the Ronster has been working on his ninjitsu. I am a monster of silent, invisible violence! Bwaaaa!" Ron flopped into a fighting stance that had Kim rolling her eyes. Her best friend for like ever looked like a dork.

"So what brings my trusty sidekick over this morning?" asked Kim, hoping that she sounded normal and not nervous. So long as she was close with that there was no way that the blond would actually catch her. No way at all.

"Oh, you know…the usual. I figured that we might go to the Mall, catch a movie, and get some food. I heard that Bueno Nacho has a new combo platter out based on their Fiesta Mexican Pizza. I'm getting tingly just thinking about it. It apparently comes with nacos, which rocks." Ron got all misty eyed there at the end, as if he had just beheld Nirvana.

"Yeah… yeah… tingly." chimed in Rufus, in a way that only succeeded in making something so innocent sound so dirty.

"I don't know Ron… I… I have a few errands I need to run today which will probably keep me busy for all of it." Kim was hoping that her parents would back her on this. She didn't want to have to spend the time explaining everything that had happened to Ron.

"Oh… I see. Hey, you want me to come along with you to keep you company? You know Rufus here just learned how to juggle and you haven't see cool until you have seen a naked mole rat juggle." added Ron. Rufus nodded and held his hands overhead in victory.

"Uhm… well… you see…" Before Kim could come up with anything else as an excuse or explanation, Tuyen came into the kitchen yawning, her mouth stretching wide, one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When the girl noticed all the others in the room she ran to Kim and hid behind her, hugging her tight, peeking out around the hero.

Ron's eyes went wide in surprise. It's not everyday that you find your best friend since Pre-K hanging out with a little Asian girl. "Uhm… Kim… who's the kid?"

Kim sighed, not sure how she was going to explain this whole mix up without explaining everything else. "Ron… this is Tuyen. She's a little girl I'm… watching at the moment."

"Oh… like a babysitting job? So you're on a babysitting mission?" asked Ron, as if he were trying to figure things out. It was clear that the rollers were not lining up properly in his head.

"Yeah… just like that?" replied Kim, sure that it would fly, as long as Tuyen was quiet and Ron didn't ask for too many details.

Fate it seems was not on her side this morning. A voice familiar to them all said with a yawn, "Just like what Princess?"

Tegan came into the kitchen, still yawning, seemingly having only heard what Kim said and not what Ron had asked. She was making a beeline towards the coffee pot, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, which were barely slits in her face.

Ron's eyes bugged out when he saw her and he was clearly stammering but no words came out. As the green skinned woman was pouring her coffee, the power of speech returned to Ron and he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Shego!"

The effect was immediate. Tegan dropped her mug of coffee to the floor where it shattered, along with the coffee pot. The woman spun around her hands coming alight with flame. Ron dropped into a fighting stance. Tuyen screamed and Kim wasn't sure who she needed to hit and wasn't sure she could hit anyone based off of how tight the girl was holding on to her waist. It was so screwed up Kim could just scream.

Before she could let loose the scream, the slowly spreading pool of blood snapped both Kim and her mother out of their confusion. Kim yelled out in a commanding tone, "Ron, leave her alone!"

Kim's mother looked at Shego and said, "Hop up onto the counter. Dear?"

James was already standing and speeding off to get both his wife's medical kit and the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

Ron stood there, still ready to fight but unsure of what he should do, as Kim growled at him, clearly angry. "Ron, you leave her alone or so help me I will stop you."

Ron blinked as Kim lifted the little Asian girl off the floor and set her down in a seat, away from any of the the broken glass. Mr. Dr. Possible came back in and quickly swept up the mass of broken glass, after handing his wife her medical bag. Mrs. Dr. Possible, meanwhile, was looking at Shego's foot and carefully inspecting it for any slivers broken glass still inside. Ron blinked some more in confusion, the whole scene almost too surreal for him to register. Were they all chipped? Is that why they were acting so strange? It didn't look like it as far as Ron knew, but maybe Drakken had gotten extra sneaky. Maybe this was a chip chip thing, like a trap trap? His voice was hesitant as he asked, "Uhm… Kim… why is Shego here?"

"Don't call me that Buffoon!" spat Tegan, wanting to throw some plasma his way but wasn't willing to destroy the Possible's kitchen, not when they had been so welcoming to her through all of this.

Kim shot the green skinned woman a look, which got the dark haired woman grumbling quietly as Anne was grabbing the glass shard with a pair of forceps. The younger red head turned back to Ron, eyes still tight with anger. "Don't call her that anymore Ron, I'm serious. I am dealing with a sitch right now that's pretty intense and over the top and you really won't be of any help in it. And you scared Tuyen, which really doesn't help matters, so I need you to not be here right now."

"Uh… Kim, are you sure" The glare that was his answer from both Kim and Shego made him raise his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay… I'll go. Call me later if you can? I would love to know what is going on when you can tell me."

Kim nodded brusquely and turned back to the little girl, who was trembling and crying. She hugged the girl and murmured calming sounds, hoping that would help. It seemed to be having an effect. Tegan stayed quiet, letting Kim take care of things, as Kim's mother was busy taking care of her foot. Tuyen was responding to the red head, which made the former villain happy. If only Stoppable hadn't shown up and ruined things maybe Tuyen might be better still.

When Tuyen had finally quieted down and Tegan's foot had been bandaged, Kim lifted the girl into her arms and carried the child to her one time nemesis. The girl went happily into Tegan's arms and hugged her tight, as if that would keep the bad people away. Tegan said quietly, "*It's okay now. You're safe.*"

"*He frightened me.*" muttered Tuyen into Tegan's shoulder, trembling slightly.

"*I know. He's gone now. It's safe. Kim kept you safe.*" replied Tegan, trying to reassure the girl.

"*She is loud.* This was Tuyen's only response, which started Tegan laughing.

Kim looked over questioningly. "What?"

"Do you really want to know Pumpkin?" Tegan's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Kim thought about that and wasn't sure. People often asked that when they knew that you really wouldn't want to know. "Uhm…okay?"

"She said you were loud." Tegan smiled broadly at the red head.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, I was screaming at Ron."

"Rather loudly, I might add." commented Tegan with a smirk.

Kim stuck her tongue out at the woman, which only made Tegan smile broader. Anne just watched this with growing interest.

"I see your come backs are as sharp as ever Kimmie."

Kim almost growled at that and was ready to do something about it when she felt a tugging on her clothes. She looked down at Tuyen who said, "*I'm hungry.*"

Kim looked quickly at Tegan, who replied. "She's hungry."

"What should I get her?" Kim asked.

"How about milk and toast? Good, safe and quick. You get the milk." Shego got a slice of bread and toasted it with the heat from one hand. Kim was looking at her surprised. The dark haired woman lowered the bread to a plate and asked, "What?"

"That's an… interesting way to make toast."

"What…it works. Hand me the butter."

Tuyen watched the two women interact, the way they bantered back and forth yet not stopping what they were doing. They looked like it was a well practiced, choreographed set of movements. As Kim was handing the butter over to her savior, the little girl asked, "*Are you two in love?*"

Shego almost dropped the butter knife she was holding when she heard the question and a bit of a blush darkened her green cheeks. She turned away and buttered the toast. "*What makes you think that?*"

"*You two act different with each other than you do with other people.*" replied Tuyen, who took the glass of milk from Kim, who had quirked an eyebrow when she noticed the blush that Shego had.

"Uh…*We're not.*" lamely replied Tegan, not really able to think of anything else to say.

Tuyen's look was all the answer she needed to give and the disbelief if carried did cause Tegan's blush to darken further. Then the green skinned woman noticed that Kim was looking at her questioningly. Tegan handed off the toast to the girl. "*Here you go.*"

"Cảm ơn bạn." said Tuyen.

"Bạn đang chào đón." replied Tegan, glad for a reprieve.

Kim however hadn't changed her look, which amusingly enough brought back what color had faded from Tegan's cheeks. Tegan looked at her and asked, "What?"

"So I take it you aren't going to tell me what she said?" said Kim playfully.

"She said thank you." Tegan hoped that misdirection would work.

"So cảm ơn bạn is thank you?" Tegan nodded. "And that would make bạn đang chào đón you're welcome?"

"Yes. That's right." Tegan was hoping that Kim would drop it.

"So… all the stuff she said before that which had you blushing?" Kim smirked as she spoke clearly and concisely.

"Uh… uhm… no comment." Tegan was still reeling from what the girl had said and was not really awake enough yet to be having this particular conversation and thanks to Ron startling her there was no chance for coffee in the near future. She was really at a disadvantage here and Kim was certainly exploiting it.

"Tell you what… you tell me and I'll take you to get coffee." replied Kim, smiling beatifically.

"Uh…"

"Surely it isn't so secret that you would forsake coffee for it?" Kim quirked an eyebrow at the woman unbelievingly.

"You are a cruel woman, Kimberley Anne Possible." grumbled Tegan.

"Shall we get dressed and start our day? I'll even buy you breakfast." replied Kim in a sing song voice.

"Fine." spat Tegan, who headed upstairs to get dressed.

Tuyen meanwhile had finished her milk and wanted some more. She got Kim's attention and held up the now empty glass. Kim smiled at her and took the glass, refilling it before returning it. Tuyen said, "Cảm ơn bạn."

Kim bent down to look the girl in the face when she replied, "Bạn đang chào đón."

Tuyen gave her a surprised look and then smiled at the red head. After she finished her second glass of milk, Kim held out a hand and the girl followed Kim upstairs, positive that the red head would protect her just like her savior had.

KPKPKPKPKP

After the second cup of Sumatra Mandheling had been consumed, Tegan began to feel human again. The blackberry scone had helped as well, but it was the java of life that was helping bring her fully awake. Kim just sort of chuckled as Tuyen was happily drinking her cup of green tea. Tegan glared at her, "What?"

"I'm just waiting for you to hold up your end of the bargain." reminded Kim, sure that Tegan had hoped that she had forgotten.

"Fine." Tegan finished her coffee and sat back, pausing to look over at the young Vietnamese girl sipping her tea. "She… she asked if we were… in love."

Tegan hadn't expected the blush to flush over Kim's face and that changed the flow of the tide. The former thief smiled to herself, thinking, 'Well…isn't this interesting.' This was something she could exploit.

"Wha… what did you tell her?" Kim swallowed some of her mocha rather quickly, making her cough a little.

"What do you think I told her Princess? That you are my hot lesbian mate?" A few of the coffee shop patrons turned and looked at the odd group that was sitting there. Tuyen drank her tea in blissful ignorance of what the women were saying.

"Tegan…" hissed Kim. "Don't say that."

"Say what? Hot? Lesbian? Or was Mate the word you were objecting to?" Tegan smirked at the red head who was blushing furiously.

"Tegan…"

"Yes dear?" replied Tegan, blinking at the hero.

Kim just groaned and lowered her head in frustration. Tuyen looked back and forth between the two of them and went back to her tea. Adults were weird, especially when they were lying to you. She was sure that the two women were… joined in some way. But that didn't matter now as she had tasty green tea.

"Look. Let's just find a place, move in and could you please stop teasing me?" asked Kim, clearly trying to hold back her mounting anger.

"I will try to manage. So do we need a three bedroom apartment or should we just rent a house?" asked Tegan, the tone of her voice changing instantly.

"Uhm… let's start with an apartment and go from there." replied Kim, as she had some more of her mocha.

"*I have finished.*" said Tuyen, thankfully keeping the peace between the women.

"*That's good. Would you like some more?*" asked Tegan.

"*No thank you. It was good tea.* Tuyen put her cup down and smiled shyly, trying to hide her face with her hair.

"*Are you ready to go?*" Tegan asked while smiling at the girl.

"*Yes. I am ready.*" Tuyen stood up and waited for the two adults to stand up with her. They both got up and headed over to get lids for their drinks. Once that was done, the whole group of them headed out to Kim's car to start the search for a place to live.

The day actually turned out to be quite fun, all things considered. They checked out several places, occasionally sang along with songs on the radio, and spent the time just enjoying each other's company. Kim even learned a few more words of Vietnamese and Tuyen learned a little bit of English. It was also clear that the little girl was getting more and more relaxed around the two women. She was still nervous about other people, especially men, but with them, she was almost like any other little kid. It made both of the women happy.

They finally settled on this really nice apartment in a gated complex, which had a nice sized community pool and a few other things on site which made it a touch more appealing. They signed the lease papers and were ready to move in the next day, which was nice. They headed back to the Possible residence, tired from all their exertions and really looking forward to resting. Tuyen was even asleep in the back seat. Kim carried the girl into the house, smiling when the girl tightened her arms around Kim.

Anne and James were both sitting in the living room when the three of them came in. Anne was stunned by how natural Kim and Tegan looked together, how they seemed to fit each other and how holding Tuyen made Kim look very maternal. It was certainly a sight. It made it difficult to keep from saying anything. "How was the apartment hunt?"

"It went pretty good. We found something nice in a gated place. It has a decently sized pool, which will be fun. I think we found a nice place that will work out well for us." remarked Tegan. "I'm bushed. We covered a lot of territory and there is something about that which makes you more tired than about anything else. I could rob crown jewels all day and not be this tired."

James smiled over at the woman who was Kim's one time nemesis and said invitingly. "Have a seat on the couch. We were going to watch something before dinner, so you are welcome to join us."

Tegan smiled. "That would be great. Thank you."

Kim said, "I'll be back once I put Tuyen to bed."

Tegan sat on the couch on the opposite side of Anne. The thief was relaxing and this was indeed a nice change of pace from dealing with Dr. D's henchmen. While none of them would try anything with her for fear of her wrath, being the only female in the company of men who were obviously suffering from extreme testosterone poisoning had not been even remotely fun. She had heard all the jokes they tried to keep from her, all the conjecture about if her hair was really that color and if the rug matched the curtains, if her nipples were a dark green, all of it and that bullshit had made it difficult to keep herself from wading in and beating them all senseless on a near daily basis. That was certainly something she didn't miss now that she was gone, that and the damn good ole' boy network within the villain community. She had hit a glass ceiling because she had started off as a sidekick and was a woman. That bitch DNAmy had made it to full villain status because no one dared to call the woman and her cuddlebuddies stupid.

But now, that really wasn't an issue. Now she was just able to sit here and relax on the couch and not have to stress over things. That was one of the greatest blessings in her life right now. But there is no such thing as a free lunch.

"So Tegan, how long have you been attracted to our Kimmie Cub?" asked James casually, like one would talk about the weather.

Tegan sputtered a little and had no idea what to say. The question had hit her from out of the blue. "I… uh…"

"It would be nice to know, as it is totally obvious if one bothers looking at he way you two act together." remarked Anne.

"A… while now." answered Tegan worriedly.

"And you haven't told Kimmie yet?" replied James, a bit surprised that the woman hadn't mentioned anything to his daughter. He had been sure tat Tegan would have mentioned that to his daughter.

"Ah…the time wasn't right yet." hedged Tegan. This conversation was not going to end well she just knew it.

"Time wasn't right for what?" asked Kim, as she came into the room, stretching her arms overhead.

Tegan almost felt trapped. If she didn't answer Kim, the younger woman would bug her about it until she told her and with her parents here it wasn't like Tegan could lie in this situation. "I'll… uh… tell you later?"

Kim blinked, trying to process things. "Was that a question?"

"I… uh… no, I'll tell you about all of that later." recovered Tegan, quite poorly. "Come on, have a seat."

Kim shrugged and sat down on the couch between her mother and Tegan. This almost made Tegan sweat nervously, as she knew the eyes of Kimmie's parents were on her, dissecting her every move and word. How did she manage to get herself into this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Redeemed by an Angel 4

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language. Any use of that language is limited by my personal understanding of it.

She moved quietly through the tall Elephant grass, trying to disturb it as little as possible with her movement. Her target was up ahead and she didn't want to alert anyone that she was here… yet. That time would come soon enough. She heard a sound up ahead and froze into place, thinking invisible. She just focused on keeping everything in and being one with the environment. Two guards, barely visible through the grass, passed ahead of her talking to each other quietly in Vietnamese. Their words were indistinct. She relaxed when they had passed far enough for them not to hear her move.

Carefully, she crept forward, ready to leap into action at a moments notice in almost any direction. After a few weeks of searching, she had managed to find the man who had sold Tuyen and her brother and that bastard was going to pay for that mistake. The small compound that she had snuck up to was his base of operations and not where he stored his… merchandise. That was going to be her next stop after this, but she had to hurry as she wanted to be home before Kim and Tuyen got home from the zoo. Tegan would be racing the sun home so she needed to get down to business.

She had found a spot where the trees would keep her from the easy sight of the house but she would have a fairly unobstructed view. She hunched down low and raced across the open area to the landscaping around the house and paused in that area of shelter as the bushes and such covered her advance from the perimeter guards as well as anyone in the house. She didn't hear any sounds of alarm, so she had made it there undetected. Once she was close enough to spot the house guards, Tegan paused and tried to spot everyone so there would be no surprises.

It took a few minutes but she spotted all of the guards she figured would be there as well as two others. She smiled grimly. This would be a bit more difficult for her to get in than she had initially thought, but she wasn't the best thief in the world for no reason. Shego knew how to get into or out of any place she wanted. Walls and other barriers mostly amused her and guards were there for sneaking around. There was nothing about this set up that particularly worried her. She smiled and moved, wanting to get to the man's bedroom as quickly as possible.

She could hear the target heading upstairs by the creaks on the stairs, from where she waited in the darkness in his bedroom. She would make him pay for what he had done to Tuyen and she had already figured out what to use as a calling card, just to confuse things and to point away from her. She figured that using an Ace of Spades, like the US Military did during the Vietnam War would certainly throw pretty much anyone off a trail leading to her. Her father had told her all about how that plan had never worked during the war, as the Viet Cong had no idea what the card meant. They had apparently thought it was just some weird American thing and ignored it. He had taught her all about the language and the culture of the place, since he had spent some time there and she had learned to love languages from him, which is why she spoke so many.

The man entered the room and when his overhead light didn't come on he just shrugged and walked in, unconcerned. He was completely safe here in his compound and he knew it. Tegan had traced the money spent to the government to keep him safe from all harm. This man thought he was lord of all he surveyed and would soon be taught the error of his ways. The blow to his neck that knocked him out was completely out of the blue and Shego caught him before he fell, not wanting to make any noise that wouldn't be easily explained.

She laid his body down and looked around the man's room more carefully now that she had locked the door behind him. She noticed that he had restraints attached to the four posters on his bed and that the mosquito netting didn't really hide them. There were even restraint hooks near the top of the bed. That would be a good place to put him, as he would be instantly visible to someone who opened the door. Doing this would help emphasize the fear factor of this attack and be a great psychological weapon against any of the other slavers that were out there. She looked around and found the man's collection of S&M toys, as the bed had clearly said there would be some. Shego looked at the devices and smirked when she saw several of them. Oh yes, this man's death would be memorable. She would make sure of that.

She put him in the restraints and figured he needed to be woken up, to really pay this man back for all the pain and suffering he had caused with all of his human trafficking. After looking over what toys were available, she got all the things that the man had obviously used on his victims and was ready to use them herself. Shego grinned cruelly and was ready to start.

She plugged his nose and held his mouth shut with one hand, the other holding the first toy of his to be brought into play. The man shook his head and thrashed some as he tried to get air. His eyes snapped open and they looked terrified. It seemed as if he was finally awake. Shego released his jaw and thrust in the penis gag into his mouth before the man had a chance to speak, silencing him immediately. She buckled the strap tightly and smiled at the panic that was clearly there in his brown eyes. "*Do I have your attention?*"

The man nodded vigorously, eyes searching the room for some sort of hope.

"*Good. You see, I found out that you were the one who sold a girl to my former boss, along with the girl's brother. You caused them both suffering and pain. You have done this time and time again through the many years you have worked in the slave trade. So I am here to return vengeance upon you for all of those poor souls you have treated like property.*" Tegan stood in front of the man and looked at him unblinking in his eyes. He wasn't able to meet her eyes.

It was clear the man was trying to say something based off the way he was moaning. Shego smirked evilly. "*Yes? You want to beg for your life? You want to offer me lots of money to let you live? I am sure you have heard that same thing uttered time and again and so I will have the same response that you do, no… there is no mercy for you.*" With that she picked up the pony tail attached to a dildo and rammed it home after she had lubed it up special for this man.

He tried clenching his muscles, but against her strength, there was no hope of stopping her. Once it was in place, he began to feel the burn from the Tiger Balm she had put on it. His eyes began to water and he was writhing in obvious pain. Shego leaned in closer and smiled at him. "*Now that I have you all prepared, we start the real fun.*"

She first looked at her watch to check the time and realized that she had less than she wanted if she was going to get back to Middleton in time. She couldn't do nearly as much to this man as he deserved and it was a bit frustrating. With a growl, Shego lit her plasma nice and hot and grabbed his crotch. She did her best to ignore the massive stench of the burning hair and flesh, chocking down her own bile when she could hear the sizzling of his body. He screamed as best he could and very little sound came out, trapped by the penis gag. He convulsed several times, trying to move away and his struggling grew weaker. Once she was finished Shego stapled the playing card to his chest and checked the man's pulse. Dead. She nodded grimly and headed out.

Once she was safely in the protection of the elephant grass, and the realization of what she had so casually done to that man hit her, she vomited heavily. She felt dirty and sick and yet she knew she had to do that, for Tuyen and her brother, if for no one else. When she finally stopped, she rinsed her mouth with water and hustled back to her plane. She needed to hurry if she wanted to get back in time and she still had one more stop.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Tuyen came home after spending the day at the zoo. Between Kim's growing skill at Vietnamese and Tuyen's growing familiarity with English, they had managed to have some fun and be able to talk a little. Tuyen had a balloon and several interesting stuffed animals that she was familiar with, such as a monkey, an elephant, and a crocodile. Kim had enjoyed buying those for the girl. It was nice to be able to care for such a good kid.

When they came into the apartment, Kim could hear the water running from the shower. As she dropped her backpack, she said, "Tuyen, drop your stuff in your room."

The little girl nodded and headed towards where her room was. Kim went to the bathroom and knocked softly, "Tegan, we're home."

Kim heard the vague sound of crying from the bathroom which instantly worried her. Kim blinked and asked, "Tegan?"

When there was no response again, Kim was sure that something was wrong. She opened the door and looked in. Steam rolled out, as Tegan liked her shower's really hot and through the steam Kim could see a pale green figure in the corner of the shower, curled up and sobbing. Kim rushed in and turned off the water. She crouched down next to the woman and asked, "Tegan? Are you okay?"

Tegan uncurled slightly upon hearing the voice and grabbed Kim into a hug, crying onto the red head's shoulder as she clutched Kim to her. Kim held the wet, naked former nemesis comfortably and was at a loss for what to do. Nothing she had ever done had prepared her for this moment when the strongest woman she had ever known was so upset over something. She reached out with one hand and gently patted Tegan's back and made soothing sounds, well aware that she wouldn't be able to get anything from the reformed thief while she was like this. She needed to calm the woman down before Kim could find out what was up.

After fifteen minutes, Tegan's tears slowed and finally stopped, the occasional sniffle breaking through. Kim smiled down at the dark haired woman and tried to move some of the wet hair out of the woman's face, "Are you okay?"

Tegan shook her head no. There really was no way that she was okay with things.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

This time the head shake was clearly no.

"Okay… so I take it you did something I would consider wrong?" asked Kim, really hoping that Tegan hadn't done anything too stupid.

"Maybe." whispered Tegan, not daring to raise her head and look into the hero's eyes. She didn't deserve any sort of kindness for what she had done and she knew it. She felt unclean and no amount of scrubbing helped. She had done something she had vowed to never do and it sickened her.

Kim held the woman gently. "Okay. Well, let's not worry about that right now. We can talk about it later. Let's get you dried off and into some clothes."

Kim was doing all she could to ignore the fact that Tegan's curvy body was naked against her. It made her feel… different was the best word she could think of and she wasn't sure what it was she was feeling. She felt a bit… melty inside and nervous and her heart was racing a mile a minute. She pulled down a towel and wrapped it around Tegan, trying not to imagine the softness of the woman's skin and the feel of her breasts. It wasn't working. Helping Tegan to stand when the woman wasn't trying to keep the towel on was tricky but she managed. With some effort, she helped Tegan into her room and sat her down on the bed.

Tegan just sat there with the towel wrapped around her, not moving, obviously wrung out. The look on her face was terrible, as if someone had destroyed everything she had loved and it worried her even more. The woman had to have done something really bad for her to react like this. "Tegan? Talk to me?"

Tegan shook her head no.

Kim was about to press the issue when Tuyen came to the door. "Tegan, I hungry. Can have dinner?"

Kim turned and looked over at the little girl and then back at Tegan, who looked up and struggled to put a smile on her face. Something had to be done and it seemed as if Kim were the only one who could do this. She was certain no one wanted her to do any cooking. "Why don't we order some Chinese food from the place you like?"

Tuyen smiled happily at this, "Really?"

"Yeah. Go grab the menu and figure out what you want. Tegan and I will be out there soon." Kim and Tegan both watched the little girl in their care head out to the kitchen to grab the menu. Kim turned to look into the green eyes of her former enemy. "Can you hold it together through dinner?"

Tegan nodded. "I… I can do that."

Tegan stood and dropped the towel, inadvertently giving Kim a full frontal shot of her body. The pale skinned woman was utterly on display and was so out of it tat se didn't seem to care. Kim's eyes lingered slightly and then she blushed furiously, turning away abruptly. "I… I'll wait for you in the living room."

While Tegan got dressed and Tuyen was busy going over the menu, Kim's thoughts were running as fast as they ever had, as fast as they did when she was on a mission. There was something going on with her and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Since Shego had shown up at her house Kim had been feeling a little off kilter, as if her world had been turned on it's head and she had almost no exact reason as to why. It was almost like the Miss Go incident during her Senior year, except it was Shego, or rather Tegan in charge. It was an amazing difference between the two women. Yet the odd feelings she had felt then between her and the woman and had discarded were still there, now they were only stronger.

What did these feelings mean? Kim felt some sort of attraction towards her nemesis, something that almost seemed romantic and almost certainly sexual. That scared her and she was worried about how she should deal with that. She wasn't sure but she shouldn't be having sexual thoughts about another girl, about the way they smelled, the softness of their skin, how firm her butt was, how perfect her breasts were, how Tegan didn't seem to have any hair down there and how her lips had looked. Kim shook her head, trying to clear it. This was not a good train of thought to follow.

She really enjoyed living here with Tegan. The woman had a dry humor that was a lot of fun. She cared for Tuyen completely. Kim and her had started to become friends, well on their way to best friends. Kim really appreciated her ability to cook and often thanked Tegan for introducing her to new foods. Kim loved talking long into the night with Tegan about anything and everything and just simply loved being around the older woman. She really cared deeply about Tegan and Kim would do just about anything for the woman.

Kim didn't want Tegan to go away, she didn't want this feeling to go away, and it only made her more confused. This feeling made her feel upside down and turned inside out and felt like she was freefalling on a HALO jump, like the ground was forever away. Kim didn't know what this was she was feeling, as she had never felt anything like this before. What was she going to do? She had to do something… right? But if she did anything that meant either Tegan or she left it would break her heart. Kim sighed. What was she going to do? Was she in love with the woman?

One thing she was aware of was that she needed more time to figure things out, more time to think this through and to figure out what it meant. She wasn't sure what all these feelings were telling her and it made her head spin like a top when she thought about it too much. She had to stop right now before she couldn't get out of the thinking because Tegan needed her right now.

When Tegan came out of the bedroom, Kim almost gasped in surprise. The pale green skinned girl looked frail, like something was broken, like at any moment thinks would fall apart. Tuyen came up with the menu and hugged Tegan, which made the dark haired woman smile faintly. "*I know what I want to eat.*"

Tegan rested a hand on the girl's head and smiled. "*You do? Is it what you always get?*"

Tuyen shook her head. "*I ordered something different this time.*"

"*Really? What do you want?*" asked Tegan, kneeling down next to the girl.

"*May I please have the Pork Mai Fun?*" Tuyen asked politely.

Tegan ruffled the girl's hair playfully. "*I think we can manage that.* Do you know what you want Kim?"

"Hunh? Oh… yeah. Can I get the Mu Shu Pork with fried rice, a thing of Hot and Sour soup and a few egg rolls?"

Tegan smiled softly, "Sure thing Princess."

While Tegan called in the order, Kim and Tuyen were busy picking out a film to watch. The little girl had really gotten into movies ever since Wade had made a simultaneous translator for TV and movies for the girl, as he felt that it would be easy to do with only one language being involved each way. This enabled them to show Tuyen all sorts of Disney movies, especially the Pixar ones. She also liked the Dreamworks movies as well; in fact she wasn't even picky about films. Tuyen loved just about any movie the two women would put in.

By the time the two had settled on a movie and had gone through all the previews, as Tuyen insisted that they watch them, there was a knock at the door and the food had arrived. Kim took care of getting the plates and utensils out and making sure everyone got the food they wanted. Tegan smiled appreciatively at the red head.

Soon the three of them were watching The Incredibles and eating happily with Tuyen really enjoying the Mai Fun. Once the food was done Tegan sort of curled up into herself, as if she wanted to make herself smaller, to hide from something. Kim sighed, reached an arm over the former thief, and pulled her close. Tegan hesitated at first and then settled herself against Kim's shoulder. Tuyen looked over at the two of them and smiled.

Since it was the little girl's bedtime when the movie was over, Tuyen hugged both women and headed off to her bedroom to get herself ready for bed. Kim and Tegan sat there, just enjoying the quiet, the older still leaning against the younger. Both women yawned and then giggled over it. Kim got to her feet and stretched out a hand to her friend. "Come on. I think it's bed time for everyone."

Tegan didn't argue, she just went along with Kim. Kim helped Tegan change for bed, as the woman was still out of it and seemed to need the help. Once Tegan was in her pajamas, Kim got her under the covers and tucked her in. She resisted the urge to kiss the woman on the forehead when she said, "Good night Tegan."

As Kim turned to go, Tegan shot a hand out from under the covers and grabbed one of Kim's. She looked up at the red head with sorrowful eyes and her voice shook some. "Please don't leave me. I… I don't want to be alone tonight."

Kim smiled softly at the woman and she replied quietly, "Okay, I'll stay with you. Let me change and then I'll be right back."

Kim went into her room to change and Tegan watched the red head walk away thinking to herself, 'I don't believe I just asked her that but I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Maybe having Kimmie here will stop the nightmares I am sure will come? I just want to feel her against me. She makes me feel safe sometimes and I like that.'

Kim came back and got into bed after turning off the lights. Tegan scooted closer to the girl and she hugged Kim tightly, making the former cheerleader oof under the force of the squeeze. Tegan turned her face up to apologize and Kim, following an impulse that denied her understanding, leaned down and kissed the woman.

Both women sort of froze with their lips in contact. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, it was that even with their lips closed the kiss hit something inside them powerfully. Once the shock of the action passed and both women had accepted that they were kissing the other, their mouths opened and they lost themselves in the moment. When sleep finally overtook them, they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms. Kim managed to hold off Tegan's nightmares that night.

KPKPKPKPKP

There was a wonderful moment that morning, when all was quiet, when the two women opened their eyes and smiled at each other happily. "Good morning."

"Good morning Princess. Thank you for last night… it was… special. Thank you." replied Tegan, deeply touched by the joy she felt in waking up in Kim's arms. This was almost like having her dreams come true after the nightmare that had been yesterday.

"It was special for me as well. I really liked it and wouldn't mind doing that again. Thank you, Tegan. Now, do you think you can tell me what happened yesterday that got you so upset?"

And just like that, the moment passed.

Tegan kind of stiffened when she heard the question and then edged back from Kim. The red head reluctantly let her go unsure of what was the problem. "If I tell you, you will hate me and I don't think I could take that Kimmie."

"I won't hate you Tegan." replied Kim, sure that Tegan was just being silly. Just what had she done?

"Okay. The reason I was so upset yesterday is that I… I… I… uhm… killed a man." Tegan couldn't look and Kim and was staring at the sheets instead at the kind face she had come to care for deeply. Admitting that she had done something that Kim would not approve of was harder than she thought and it almost filled her with even more self-loathing than she had felt yesterday.

"I know you did Tegan and they totally deserved it. After what Drakken did, he totally deserved it." Kim was sure that she was talking about Drakken and was wondering why there had been such a delay in having a reaction to the violence.

Tegan took a deep breath and held it slightly. She had to say this, even though it was the most shameful thing she had ever done. "No, not that Kimmie. I killed the man that sold Tuyen and her brother to Drakken."

Kim stiffened. "What?"

"I had tracked him back into Vietnam and I went to his compound, snuck in, and killed him… well, I kind of sort of tortured him some before that." Tegan's stomach began churning and she could feel her bile beginning to rise up. Just thinking about this was making her nauseous.

"Tortured him some?" Kim was incredulous. This from the woman who didn't want to kill anyone?

"Actually, I tortured him a lot. But Kimmie, this was the bastard who sold that sweet girl to that blue skinned asshole to be raped and tortured. I had to make him pay for what he had done… I just had to." Tegan raised her eyes slightly and could see the set in Kim's jaw and hope began to fade from her.

"And this was why you were crying in the shower?" Kim all but demanded the answer and her tone made Tegan flinch a little.

Tegan nodded. "And why I vomited a lot as well."

Kim sat up, looked down at Tegan for a long while, and then got out of bed, heading towards the door. When she reached it she paused, still facing away from Tegan and said in a cold voice, "I'll be back later. I have to think about this."

Once the door semi-slammed, Tegan fought the urge to vomit until she finally couldn't stop it and she rushed to the bathroom. The sounds of her vomiting filled the apartment and Kim could hear them as she was changing. She paused in her pulling on clothes and a part of her softened, worried about Tegan, but then the fact that Tegan had killed someone, had tortured them came back and filled her with the need to leave. On her way out, she did pause to write a note and leave it on the kitchen counter for the woman. It was the best she could do.

Tegan heard the front door close loudly and held onto the toilet bowl and cried. Her nausea faded and she just felt emotionally wrung out. She hadn't just broken her biggest promise to herself when she had started working for the side of evil, she shattered it. Killing Drakken and the henchmen wasn't nearly as terrible act as this one death had been and that threw her. She had gone against everything she believed in and couldn't bear it. The look on Kim's face hurt more than Tegan would have imagined and she sort of wished Kim had just punched her, as it would have hurt less. She shook her head to clear it some and realized she needed to eat something and that there was a child she had to take care of, so she had to suck it up and take care of what was important. Her stomach hurt and what was terrible was that she had woken up so happy.

Making out last night with Kim had been incredible. It was electric and when she stopped thinking about the fight they had just had she could still feel the slight tingle in her lips. It was everything she could have wanted and more but had been too afraid to ask about it. She could face every kind of danger, go against whole armies but to share her feelings, to open up to someone enough to let them in, to allow herself the ability to really feel things when making love. Kim was someone she could trust and now that was likely ruined. All that could have been had died.

She splashed cold water on her face and tried to hide the signs of her crying. She made her way to the kitchen and spotted the note. Kim had again said that she would be out for a while and would be back before dinner. That helped some and began making some breakfast for herself and Tuyen. No matter what happened, life always went on and sometimes that wasn't helpful. Right now, she didn't have the luxury to break down.

Kim meanwhile was storming down the street, fuming over things. She had trusted Tegan and now to find out she had tortured and killed someone. It was almost too much to deal with, especially after what had happened last night. It had been so wonderful and it made her happier than kissing with Ron or Josh or well anyone else frankly ever did but she had been kissing a murderer. That made her feel dirty.

However, Kim had to wonder how often do people who commit such atrocities seem that upset and broken up over it? How often would they cry for hours and shake? How often would they seem haunted by it? Kim had no answers for any of the questions that really mattered and she knew she needed them. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Monique. After three rings, with Kim muttering, "Come on… pick up…" it was answered by her best friend.

"Hey there Kim, nice to hear from you. How was the zoo?"

"Mo, I really need your help right now. Could you meet me at the park bench that we usually hang at?"

Kim sounded like she was in some sort of trouble or turmoil and that worried Monique. "No prob GF, I will see you in fifteen."

Kim headed towards the Mall. It was a fairly good place to just sit and think. It allowed her to people watch and people rarely did bother you if you were sitting on a bench. She jogged there quickly, wanting to ensure that she got there in that time.

Mo was already sitting there, waiting for her when Kim arrived, having traveled farther, and on foot as opposed to Mo using a car. After one look, Mo knew something was really wrong for Kim to look this upset. "Girl, we need to get you a drink and talk."

Kim nodded and dropped heavily into the chair. Mo quickly returned with an Iced Chai and handed it to Kim. "Here drink and then tell me all about it."

Kim had a swallow of the Chai and sighed. "It's all screwed up Mo and I don't think I can fix it."

"Slowdown GF, what'is screwed up? You need to let me have a clue what you are talking about."

"I kissed her." admitted Kim, looking down at the ice cubes in her drink not really aware that she wasn't addressing this linearly.

"You did what?" Mo actually moved back a little at that, as she was utterly surprised by that confession. Kim had kissed a girl? Was she a lesbian? Kim?

"I kissed Tegan. Well, okay… I didn't just kiss her Mo, we made out… and I liked it." Kim's face was red from her embarrassment and she was examining her shoes. "We fell asleep in each other's arms and it was nice."

Mo took a deep breath and calmed herself. So far, this didn't sound like the crisis she had been called to deal with. It sounded like there were several crises that needed to be handled. "Kim, tell me what happened?"

Kim looked ahead of her, as if she were watching what she was talking about as she talked. "Tuyen and I came back from the zoo and Tegan was in the shower, curled up and sobbing. It was actually a little scary. At first, I almost thought she was committing suicide, but when I touched her, she turned and clutched me as if I was the only thing keeping her here. I calmed her down and… and I saw her naked. Oh God Mo… Tegan is so beautiful, I just…" Kim took a deep breath and let it out. Monique wisely remained quiet.

"I held her through a movie and then when I helped her to bed, since she was still out of it, she looked at me and asked if I would stay with her, that she didn't want to be alone." Kim lowered her head and sounded close to tears. "When we woke up I was so happy Mo. I had slept great and was warm and comfortable and everything. And then… then she told me why she had been crying."

Kim was silent for a while and Monique rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kim, what was it? What had she done?"

"She had found the man who had sold Tuyen and her brother to Drakken." Her voice was flat, as her emotions were in such a crazy swirl that she couldn't really feel anything at the moment. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Did she…?"

"Kill him? Yeah, she did. But first she tortured him, to make him feel some of what Tuyen had felt." Kim's voice shook some with anger and disappointment. That might have been something Shego would have done, but not Tegan.

Mo blinked a few times, trying to make sense of all of this. "Didn't you tell me she never killed?"

Kim nodded.

"She had to have been really angry to have done that then." commented Monique.

"You should have seen how angry and upset she was Mo, when she brought Tuyen to my house. I was almost afraid of her." Kim was again looking to somewhere else.

"So Tegan did this to the guy for what he did to Tuyen?" Mo was beginning to get a picture of things and it was far more Dali that Rockwell, Kim's romantic interest to Tegan aside.

Kim nodded again. "Yeah."

"Kim… what would you do if someone tried to hurt Tuyen?" asked Mo.

Kim blinked a few times, thrown mostly out of her thoughts by the unexpected question. "Uhm… I would hurt them right back."

"And if they had done to Tuyen what had been done to her?"

Kim sighed. "I know, I know. I might have done the same thing. But torture?"

"Kim you know Tegan's history… of course she would have gone for the more extreme response. But think of just how mad she had to have been to have actually done that?" Monique was sure that this was not the sort of help that Kim had been expecting but it was what she got. Mo was sure that it could be worked out if the two would be able to talk it out from a common ground.

"Yeah… you're right. But killing is wrong." Kim stated firmly.

"True, but would words alone have stopped someone like that?" reasoned Mo.

"Mo, why are you being so sensible?" complained Kim. She had expected Mo to help her refine her anger, not defuse it.

"Kim, I think the reason this has hit you so hard is because you have fallen for the woman."

"I… I… I'm sure you're right. I mean it was so unexpected. I didn't plan on falling for her. She was my enemy for so long and now this." Kim was a bit distressed by her conflicting emotions and with the weakening of one, the other rose up.

Monique chuckled. "Kim, no one ever chooses who they fall for. So you have a thing for a girl? So what? It sounds to me like you were happy until you heard about what she had done but do you want to push her away? Really?"

"I… damn it Mo! I don't want her to go but I don't know if I can stay." Kim was growing angry with the situation, feeling like who she was trapping herself into only one course of action.

"Look Kim, you want my advice? What you need to do is accept that she did what she felt was right and move on. Forgive her and tell her how you feel, if not, think of what you're going to loose." Mo sat back after she had said that and looked at Kim, as if daring her to do something.

Kim took a deep breath. This felt like it was going against everything she believed but she had to admit that it did seem like the right thing to do. As she jogged back, she grabbed some flowers from a store and got back to the apartment. "Tegan?"

Tegan wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Kim looked over at Tuyen, who was coloring on the living room floor. "Tuyen, where is Tegan?"

"She in bedroom. Are those her?"

Kim smiled and nodded.

"She like." Grinned the small girl.

Kim walked down the short hall and knocked. "Tegan? Can we talk?"

She heard some mumbling and assumed that it was a yes. Tegan was sitting curled up with the blankets covering her and it looked like she had been crying again. When Kim saw that, she hustled over. She sat on the edge of the bed and with one hand wiped tears from Tegan's eyes. "I got you some flowers."

The small bouquet of daisies had been dyed green. This made Tegan smile slightly. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Tegan."

Tegan started as if hit, surprise on her face. The great Kim Possible apologizing over this?

"I reacted without thinking and I am sorry for hurting you. I… I care about you and I don't want to loose you." Kim hugged Tegan and kissed her softly on the lips.

Arms wrapped around Kim and Tegan shook as if she were trying to keep from crying. Kim rested a hand on Tegan's back and laid her head onto Tegan's. "It'll be okay Tegan. It'll be okay."

Tegan's voice was a bit broken when she softly said. "I love you Kim Possible."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Redeemed by an Angel 5

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language. Any use of that language is limited by my personal understanding of it.

A/N2: Sorry this one is a little short. I figured people would prefer to hear what is going on then wait for me to get the word count. Besides, it ends in a great place.

*****

Kim was a bit disorientated when she woke up, staring across at the window to the rest of the world. The drapes glowed warmly from the sunshine, softly filling the room. Something was different and her groggy mind was trying to figure it out despite the distinct lack of clues available. She was warm and comfortable and enjoyed the weight of the arm across her chest holding her tight. A sense of peace and contentment filled her and all Kim wanted to do was lie there happily. Life was good.

That's right, Kim remembered now, as her brain rebooted. She and Tegan had sort of moved to another level in their relationship last night and that was a good thing. Kim smiled happily and worked herself loose very carefully in order to not wake Tegan. She replaced herself with a pillow and it was accepted. She seemed to succeed, as Tegan just sighed and cuddled the pillow tighter and that made her smile slightly. Kim went to the bathroom, took care of various morning needs, and then checked on Tuyen.

The girl was still sound asleep when Kim peeked into the girl's room, sort of curled around a stuffed animal she had gotten. That was good. Kim wasn't sure how she would answer any of the million odd questions that could come up because of this change in everything. If it didn't feel right to her than she would probably be okay to stop. However, it did feel right, in fact very right, and there was no way she was going to let go of Tegan now. She was really looking forward to being with Tegan despite their history. It was interesting how all those years of fighting were just sort of fading away in the light of this new relationship. She liked it.

With a feeling of contentment, Kim headed back into the bedroom and sat down on her side of the bed, looking down at Tegan with a small smile on her face. The woman who had fought her time and time again, hurting her badly several times, looked so vulnerable when she slept and so delicate. Kim was really touched by the interesting dichotomy that was Tegan and was sure the more she learned about the woman the more this would still be true. The woman was soft and emotional and a badass all at the same time. Kim had no idea how anyone could do something like that and she found it to be very attractive. With one hand, she reached down and began to run her fingers through the dark hair with the green undertones. It boggled her mind to realize that she loved Tegan almost as much as she had hated Shego.

She sat there petting Tegan, enjoying the soft moans that the woman was making in response to the attention. The pale green skinned woman also began to make a sound that sounded really close to purring. Kim thought it was adorable and kept going, scratching the back of Tegan's neck and behind her ears, seeing if that would work as well. The sound got louder and the woman stretched her body in such a way that there was no break in the petting, it was just like something a cat would do. Tegan turned her head slightly and spotted Kim sitting there smiling down at her. What Kim was doing felt so good that she really didn't want Kim to stop. She sighed happily and muttered, "Morning Kimmie."

"Morning Kitty." replied Kim, smiling.

Tegan blinked up at her a bit confused. What the hell was Kim talking about? "Kitty?"

Kim nodded and her smile got larger if anything were possible. "Yep. It's what I'm going to call you. Did you know that you purr when petted?"

"I do?" This was news to Tegan, but then again she had never been in a relationship with anyone when she had let her guard down this much and was just being herself. It was nice.

"Yep. So now, I have a nickname for you. You are my Kitty." Kim beamed as if she were the brightest star in the sky.

Tegan grew warm at that. No one had ever given her an endearing nickname and it gave her a huge warm fuzzy. "I think I can live with that."

With that, she sat up and kissed Kim. The kiss deepened as the redhead opened her mouth to welcome the other woman in and the two of them spent a few minutes just kissing. Kim pulled back and said, "Much as I don't want to say this, we need to get up Kitty. Tuyen will be up soon and we need to feed ourselves and figure out what were doing today."

Tegan smiled. She really should have left Drakken a long time ago if this is what had been in store for her. "Yeah. I think breakfast is in order."

Tegan got up, threw on a robe, and headed for the bathroom. Kim got off the bed and went to wake up Tuyen. The little girl had really become a part of her life and she was really coming to love her. She opened the door and the girl was still sleeping. Time to use her growing skill in Vietnamese, "*Tuyen, good morning.*"

The little girl opened one eye blearily, trying to follow the sound and said softly, "*Mama?*"

"*Good morning Tuyen.*" Kim shifted the words round, trying to use her limited grasp of Vietnamese to talk to the still sleepy child. She really needed to work on getting that stronger.

Tuyen rubbed some more sleep out of her eyes and smiled up at the redhead. "*Good morning Kim.*"

"Tegan is making breakfast, so come on." The girl sat up and nodded in understanding. That task done, Kim turned and headed out of the bedroom to go find Tegan.

Tegan was busy in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody, cutting up some mango and getting the pho ready. The noodle soup was filled with various bits of goodness and it was still freaking out Kim to have soup for breakfast. It tasted really different from most of what she had been used to but the pho was nice. She figured that she could learn to live with it.

Once they had all finished eating and the adults had finished their tea, Kim took the dishes into the kitchen and got to work tidying up after Tegan. Thankfully, the green skinned woman was not a messy chef and left no real destruction in her wake. The division of labor at the apartment had arisen organically when Tegan had found out that Kim really didn't know how to cook and could in fact burn water. They had eaten out that night while the fumes were airing out.

Once Kim was done with that, she came out to the living room where the other two were sitting, as Tegan was busy drying Tuyen's hair. Apparently she had been busy enough to miss the girl taking her shower. "So do we have a plan for the day?"

"Not really." Tegan's reply was simple and direct as she began brushing the girl's hair.

"*Are we making plans?* asked Tuyen, curious as to what was going on.

Tegan nodded. "That's the plan."

"*Can we go to the playground?* Tuyen really liked the playground as there were so many things to do that they hadn't had back in Vietnam on her family's farm.

Tegan looked over at Kim, to see if she was okay with this. "Playground sound good to you?"

Kim grinned broadly. She liked playgrounds almost as much as kids did. "Sure. We can go to the really nice one and maybe have a picnic?"

Tegan chuckled. She knew the reason Kim wanted to go there and it wasn't just for Tuyen. "Maybe. *Get dressed Tuyen, we're going to the park.*"

The little girl looked excited and rushed off to go change. Kim and Tegan took a little more time in their getting ready. They both dressed for comfort and ease of movement, which was sort of their trademark. Both were well aware that idiot villains could attack at any moment. Tuyen was already dressed and standing by the door when they came out, bouncing a little. She looked a bit exasperated at them for having taken so long and that caused both women to smile.

Since the picnic blanket and picnic basket were out in the trunk of Tegan's car they simply headed out and drove to the park, planning on grabbing food for them at some point. They stopped and bought some Chinese take out, not worried about it getting cold since Tegan could reheat their meals with her plasma power.

When they arrived, Tuyen ran into the park, looking like the little kid she was. This made the women smile as well as they walked to a grassy are that was nicely shaded. It was easy to smile while they were watching the little girl Tegan had rescued from Drakken.

"Kim?" Tegan's voice was quiet and a little bit nervous.

The redhead turned in her seat and looked at the dark haired woman. Tegan didn't sound right and that worried her.

"I… there is something I want to ask you." It was clear that whatever this was, it wasn't something the former thief was comfortable with. This worried Kim even more.

"What is it?" Kim bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You know I want to deal with the slavers? All of them? Right?" Tegan wanted to make sure they were on the same page before she began.

Kim nodded. She was aware of her girlfriend's desires in that area. "Yeah."

"I know that I can't do it alone, or I will be too tempted to do as I did with the bastard who sold Tuyen. I just want them dead, to make the world safe for Tuyen and for other kids who are having their lives stolen from them. I need somebody with me because I don't want to lose myself like I did." Tegan hugged herself, feeling a chill fill her body. She was still feeling the aftereffects of what she had done to that man. It scared her to know that so much violence was inside her. Enough to torture rather than kill.

"Okay." stated Kim, wondering where this was leading. Was she getting ready to ask her what she thought she was going to ask her? What the hell was she going to say if she was?

"Can… can you help me?" the question was whispered and if Kim hadn't been waiting for it she might have missed it.

Kim sat back in surprise. She had figured this question had been coming but it was still overwhelming. Did she want to do that? Kill people who had done terrible things to others? Crimes against children? She wasn't sure but Tegan was right about one thing, it was doubtful that those people would be brought to justice, as many of those countries looked the other way and she didn't know why. Kim bit her bottom lip in thought.

She needed advice and she wasn't sure where to go. She had an idea of what Ron would say on the matter, Monique wasn't that well versed in International Politics and Crime so there would be little help from that corner, her parents both lived in different worlds, so maybe she needed to go to Dr. Director. Surely, the head of Global Justice could help her with this particular issue; after all, it was in her purview. With that decided Kim answered, "Tegan, I'm not sure what my answer is on this but I am going to get some advice to help me figure that out. This isn't a yes or a no. You deserve the best answer I have and right now, it's not a very good one. Please give me the time to know for sure, because I don't want to mislead you."

Tegan nodded and was a little buoyed by the fact that Kim was taking this whole issue seriously. She had been afraid that Kim would simply say no and be done with it rather than entertain the notion. There was some hope here and that made her feel better. Certainly it was not as good as waking up in bed with Princess, but good nonetheless. If they could do this together, she would be happy. She called Tuyen over and they had their lunch, enjoying each others company.

KPKPKPKPKP

A quick call to Wade got everything set up for the meeting and now Kim was walking into the office of Dr. Director, a touch worried about how things would turn out but sure that her mentor would be able to give her the guidance she needed in order to make the best choice. The older woman had never really failed her to this point so she figured that she could trust whatever the woman was going to tell her. At least she hoped it would be that way. "Dr. Director."

The one eyed woman looked up from her apparently never ending pile of paperwork at the sound of her name. When she saw the redhead she sat back in her chair, her finger tips coming together in front of her. "Kim. What can I help you with? Mr. Load said it was important."

"I… I have a situation that I am at a bit of a loss over and I don't want to make the wrong choice. Can you give me advice without taking action against anyone involved?" Kim bit her bottom lip nervously. If Dr. Director couldn't agree to that simple request Kim would just leave. There was no way she was going to put Tegan into any danger at this point. She cared about the woman too much to allow that.

"I can agree to that." The head of Global Justice reached over and turned off the numerous recording devices in the room, both audio and video. Once that was accomplished she smiled at Kim and asked, "So, what is this problem?"

"Well, Tegan found the guy who had sold Tuyen to Drakken and she… killed him." If Kim had expected any sort of response from the woman, she was sorely disappointed. Dr. Director sat there calmly watching Kim.

"Continue."

"Well, she wants to go after more of these… people… and wants me to help her." Kim was feeling embarrassed and she had no idea why.

Dr. Director smiled. That was an excellent idea and it would turn out far better than she could ever hope. "Okay. Anything else in this or is that the whole situation?"

Kim nodded. "That's about it. My biggest sticking point is that it would probably mean that I would have to kill people and I am not sure I can do that."

The one eyed woman nodded her head. She had expected that might be the problem. Kim had an incredible record of success when you realized that she had never killed anyone to this point in her career. "That is a bit of a sticking point, I agree. Tell me Kim, what do you know about the current state of the global slave trade?"

"Not much really. I was surprised to hear it still existed." Kim hadn't thought such a heinous situation to still exist. It didn't seem right that it should still be around.

The older woman sighed. This was one of the areas that Global Justice had not made a serious dent in and it always felt like a stain on her record that such a thing still existed. However, she at least understood the dynamic of it and why it was a practice far too easy to slip into. "Kim, never in recorded history has the slave trade been abolished from the face of the planet. Too many people can make money off the suffering of others and their subjugation. The trade is brutal and blood thirsty, often times killing some as an example to the others in order to control through fear. They are occasionally sold into slavery by family in order to escape crippling debt and poverty. Drugs are often used to hook the person to their master or mistress, as is often done with prostitutes. It is a terrible practice and one that we at GJ have not had a lot of success dealing with."

Kim looked surprised at this. There was something GJ had trouble doing? "Really? Why not?"

"Because some of the people who do this and benefit are members of various governments who make the laws to make these practices legal. These politicians live off the suffering and subjugation of others. Our mandate ties our hands in these cases far more often than it should." stated Dr. Director coldly, clearly embittered over that fact.

Kim gasped in surprise. "They what?"

"It's true. We cannot prosecute someone for something that is legal in his or her country, not if that is where we capture them. So long as they are there and limit their activities to that region and their sphere of power they are untouchable. They ruin lives legally. It is disgusting."

Kim boggled some at that. Governments really allowed this sort of thing to go on? "That is so the drama."

"Indeed." The woman leaned forward, looking Kim right in the eyes. "If Tegan took action against people like that, we would probably be called in to pursue her. However, it is doubtful that we would really do too much pursuit in such a case, as there are times when even Global Justice turns a blind eye to certain activities. This is definitely one of them. If you and Tegan were to work together to try to cripple the human slave trade world wide, I can guarantee you that so long as I am in command of Global Justice we would not pursue. Hell, I would even be willing to give you two intel on some of these bastards if you wanted. Maybe leave it somewhere where Mr. Load could access it. And in return, if you found out something that we could use, if you could share it with us we would be most appreciative."

Kim found herself nodding along, thinking about all the people who had their lives ruined and taken from them because of this heinous act. Maybe Tegan was right and something did need to be done? "But killing?"

"Kimberley, what do you think these people will do if they capture you?" Dr. Director raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Kim shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure what someone like that might do as her only references were Mad Scientists. "Death traps?"

The older woman shook her head, reminding herself that for all the world saving Kim had done since she had been a young teen she was still innocent to the darker parts of the world. If she did this, she would learn pretty quickly what the underworld was really like. "No Kim. There would be no death traps. They will probably torture you and kill you, or maybe torture you, break you and make you a slave. Rape would doubtfully be involved at some point. There would be nothing so nice as a death trap in dealing with these sorts of people."

Kim swallowed hard. It was clear by Dr. Director's voice that this wasn't a joke or even hyperbole. She was far, far too serious for that. This would be far more dangerous than going after Drakken, Dementor or even Monkey Fist. This would be very different. "So killing?"

"Would be for self-defense and self-preservation. This is not something I even want to consider happening to you Kimberley, so if you do this, do not hesitate to kill someone who would happily rape and kill you. You will not be killing someone who is an innocent. These men and women only care about money and nothing for what they do to the slaves."

Kim nodded. This was the information she needed, from a person that she trusted. There was no question in her mind that she would be able to answer Tegan's question now. She stood. "Thank you Dr. Director, for everything. You have given me a lot to think about."

"Take care Kim and let me know what you decide."

"I will." Kim shook the woman's hand and walked from the room, already deep in thought, going over everything she had learned in there. It sounded like Tegan had been right all along on this issue. If she did this, killing would have to happen, as it would be the only way she could ensure that she and Tegan would survive to keep taking the fight to these terrible villains. It would be the only way she could guarantee that their survival. Tuyen had suffered because of people like that, and she wanted to make sure no one else would have to suffer like that. Killing them would be a form of justice.

Once she figured out what she was going to do, her thoughts turned to more practical matters, such as needing a weapon or weapons and weapon training. Maybe Tegan would have the answers she needed about that bit as well?

KPKPKPKPKP

Tegan was cooking something when Kim got home and it smelled wonderful. Taking a big sniff, Kim came into the kitchen and then hugged the green skinned woman hello. "That smells wonderful."

"Thanks. It's a fish stew recipe that I got from my grandmother. She was from Vietnam and brought over a lot of really great recipes right after the French left. My idiot brothers didn't really get along with her, so I spent a lot of time with her to be away from them and to listen to her stories. She taught me Vietnamese and French, how to cook and several other things. Ba was incredible and I love her so much." Tegan replied, stirring the meal.

"Wow. She sounds pretty cool." Kim was honestly impressed. She sounded almost as awesome as her Nana.

Tegan smiled faintly, her voice soft, "Yeah, she is awesome."

Kim was a bit nervous about asking this, given how Tegan was with her brothers. Maybe she really had a problem with her family and this might open old wounds or something. "Do you think I could meet her sometime?"

"Yeah. I think that might be possible. She told me to never see her again as long as I was a villain, but that changed. So, maybe I can go see my mom again too?" Tegan was sort of talking to herself there at the end looking off wistfully.

Kim smiled. Tegan seemed to be getting happier day by day and that was all to the good in her opinion. The former villain needed to be happy and get away from that part of her crazy life. She was glad for her part in the process and was looking forward to helping more as time went along. "Oh, I have an answer for you."

Tegan stiffened some, clearly worried about whatever Kim had to say. She nervously replied, "Oh?"

"It's yes. I would be happy to help you deal with those bastards. It sounds like these scum have had this coming for a long time. But you have to give me something as well." stated Kim, looking at the green skinned woman intently.

Tegan turned to face the redhead, a little worried over what Kim was going to ask of her. "What?"

"You have to join Team Possible."

Tegan blinked a few dozen times, as if trying to wrap her head around that. It just didn't make any sense. "What?"

"I want you and Ron with me when I go on missions. I love you Tegan and I want to have you with me as often as possible." Kim blushed a little, slightly embarrassed by the confession. "And I would be happy to come with you to see your family again, if only to keep you from strangling Hego."

Tegan laughed at that. She could see her Princess actually managing to pull that off. It would be amazing to see. "Good thinking there Princess. I was hoping to have my mom and ba come down here, just them and with no sign of my idiot brothers. Would that be okay?"

"Of course it would." Kim rose on her toes and kissed her girlfriend. "That would be just great."

"I am sure Tuyen would be glad to meet her grandmother and great-grandmother." said Tegan, carefully watching Kim's face.

Kim blinked several times trying to follow what had just been said. Was she missing something? "Grandmother?"

Tegan nodded slowly, enjoying the confused look on her girlfriend's face. "I got the papers today. It's official."

Kim squealed and hugged Tegan tightly again, bouncing up and down. "We need to celebrate. Why are you cooking?"

Tegan smiled and rested a hand on Kim's cheek. "Because I can share something I love with my family. That is enough for me. Besides, we can go out to celebrate tomorrow."

"Have you told Tuyen yet?" asked Kim excitedly.

Tegan shook her head. "I was going to wait until dinner."

Kim pondered this as it could work out nicely. "What are we going to have for dessert?"

Tegan shrugged, as she hadn't really thought that far. "I wasn't sure."

"Well, we know she likes Lychees, so why not have some chilled Lychees?"

"That sounds good. Can you run down to the store to grab some?" asked Tegan, turning back to the stew, in order to ensure that nothing went wrong with it.

"Sure." Kim beamed happily. "I'll be right back."

Kim hustled off to go buy the canned fruit. She was so excited right now. Tuyen was now Tegan's daughter and almost in a way her's. She squealed to herself in her car.

KPKPKPKPKP

Tuyen was really pleased with dinner. She was all excited by the meal and smiled happily as she ate the fish stew. This made the two adults smile as well. Kim had actually gone for seconds, as the meal was a lot tastier than she had figured it might be. Tegan took the empty bowls into the kitchen and came out with the bowls of chilled lychees. Tuyen was again happy at seeing her favorite fruit. Sometimes it seemed really to please the girl, at least with food.

Tegan looked over at her daughter and smiled. This moment was important and she knew that she was going to cherish this forever. She couldn't wait to see her daughter's face when she told her. "Tuyen?"

"Yes?" replied the little girl, pausing in her eating of dessert to look over at her savior.

"Do you remember me telling you that I was going to keep you and adopt you?" asked Tegan, making sure that Tuyen hadn't forgotten that fact.

Tuyen struggled a little to translate that in her head as it was not something she heard very often. Everything then clicked over and she then smiled and nodded.

Tegan smiled, unable to contain her own joy over things at that moment. "I'm your mother now Tuyen."

The smile that burst from Tuyen's face was beatific and brought tears to both Tegan and Kim's eyes. She jumped from her chair and ran around to Tegan, grabbing her tightly in a hug. "*You are never going to leave me?*"

"*Never. And just think… I'll soon let you meet your grandmother and great-grandmother.*"

"*Really?*" squealed Tuyen.

"*Yes. You will like them.*" stated Tegan, sure that they would love the girl almost as much as she did.

"*Thank you, thank you, thank you.*" Tuyen tightened her hug of the green skinned woman who had saved her life.

Tegan bent down and kissed the girl on the top of her head lovingly. "You are welcome."

Now all she had to do was call her mother and grandmother. How hard could that be?


	6. Chapter 6

Redeemed by an Angel 6

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language. Any use of that language is limited by my personal understanding of it.

Tegan swallowed heavily, her palms sweating slightly in her nervousness. She was so not looking forward to this, but she had to do it. She had a daughter now, was in a relationship, and was no longer a wanted criminal. Her life had changed to the point where she could do this and not get an earful of grief. However, to actually dial the phone was tough. The black phone sat on the coffee table, taunting her. She bit her lip in consternation and reached out for it.

She wished Kimmie were here, but her girlfriend had taken Tuyen out to get some clothes for the girl, who was beginning to grow out of her old clothes now that she was well fed. She had gained about an inch in height and had filled in from the malnourished little girl she had saved all those weeks ago. Tuyen looked healthy now and that made a big difference.

Tegan sighed, knowing that there were no other things to distract her and she dialed. The phone rang several times before it was answered, "Hello, O'Moore residence, how can I help you?"

"Momma?" asked Tegan nervously.

The tone of the other voice was not very friendly, slipping into an intense coldness. "What do you want Tegan? I told you not to call here."

"Momma, I am not doing any of that stuff anymore." complained Tegan, feeling twelve again. "I am not a villain anymore."

There was a pause and then her mother said, "Really?"

"Yes Momma. Look I am staying with Kim Possible. You can check with her if you don't believe me." huffed Tegan.

"Is that why you called? To tell me this?" asked Tegan's mother, still sounding cautious.

Tegan took a deep breath and sighed heavily, now for more fun, "No. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet your granddaughter?"

"My what? Since when were you pregnant?" demanded her mother.

"I wasn't Momma," sighed Tegan, wondering why she had to put up with the woman. "I have an adopted daughter."

"You do? Seriously?"

"Yes Momma. I'm telling you the truth."

"It's not that I don't believe you but you say you are no longer a criminal and now you have a daughter?" It was clear in her mother's tone of voice that she really wasn't believed.

Tegan rubbed her temples to stave off the tension headache that was building, "Yes Momma, I have a daughter. Her name is Tuyen, is seven years old and I rescued her from my former employer. She's beautiful."

"Tuyen? Vietnamese?" asked Tegan's mother, somewhat confused by what was said and how the pieces fit together.

"Yes, she is Vietnamese, like your mother." replied Tegan. "She is a cute kid and I think you will like her."

"I see. Anything else shocking you want to drop on me?" sarcastically asked Tegan's mother.

"I am in a relationship with someone." said Tegan, figuring that coming out and saying everything might be the safer plan.

"Really? You quit crime, are in a relationship and have a child? It sounds like you are growing up. What's his name?" Her mother was quite excited and her talking sped up.

"Her name mother. Her name is Kim." replied Tegan a bit exasperated.

"Kim? You are seeing a Kim? Wait, wait… are you telling me you are in a relationship with Kim Possible?" demanded her mother.

"Yes Momma. I am." Tegan smiled, glad to have tweaked her mother some over this.

"I see. Well, come by this weekend and let me meet your girlfriend and your daughter." commanded her mother. "I will make sure your Grandmother knows about this as well."

With a sigh of long suffering, Tegan said, "Yes Momma. We'll be there."

"Then I will see you then young lady. Good day."

"Bye Momma." Tegan hung up and shook. Her mother made her crazy and part of her had not really been all that upset when she hadn't talked to her when she was a villain. It was far less stressful than this. Her mother was very skilled in this.

Tegan went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink. She needed a nap as her mother had worn her out. Maybe she would be nicer after she met Tuyen and Kim and saw that she really was changing her life for the better. She would not mention any of the extra curricular activities she had been involved in, even though it was sort of hero work. She was sure her mother wouldn't understand that just yet. She would work her way up to vengeance.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Squeeze the trigger Kim, don't jerk it." repeated Tegan for what felt like the thousandth time.

Kim growled, upset by what seemed so easy but was turning out to be something difficult, "I'm trying."

Kim stopped firing and put the pistol down. "Tegan, this isn't working."

The green skinned woman sighed and then got an idea. "Why don't you try flipping and dodging stuff while trying to hit the targets?"

The confused look Tegan received from the redhead made everything worth it. "Okay."

Kim Possible was on the other side of the barriers, shaking her hands and rolling her neck, trying to work the tension out. She wasn't sure why Tegan had this in mind but she wasn't going to argue. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay. Here goes." Tegan flung some plasma at Kim to get her started and Kim did her usual cheerleader on speed routine and ended up standing in front of a smirking Tegan, bluish smoke drifting up from the pistols barrel.

Kim looked at her a bit confused, not sure why her girlfriend was smirking, "What?"

Tegan shook her head and got to the other side of the pistol range's barrier. She recalled all of the targets that had been used, which had been placed at varying distances from Kim's path. Kim had followed her to the other side after clearing the pistol and removing the magazine. "Really Tegan, what are you smirking about?"

Tegan pointed at the targets and shook her head, chuckling to herself.

Kim was grumpy and turned to face the targets and noticed that there were hits in the black on all of them. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wha?"

"I figured that you were like Sundance in Butch and Sundance. Firing without moving never worked well for him. They have a really great scene about that where Sundance is asked to stand still and shoot something and he can't hit it, but once he moves he hits it easily." explained Tegan.

Kim blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Tegan came up and hugged the redhead tightly. "For what sweetie? That is nothing to be ashamed of. Most people can't hit anything when they are moving. It just makes you special in yet another way."

Kim laughed at that. "I feel so much better knowing I am good at shooting people."

Tegan smiled. "Just remember… sometimes that ability is a good thing and can help keep you alive."

"I'll remember that." said Kim, looking at the targets with some surprise. She really had hit them. She had no idea how to cope with that.

Tegan smiled, "Good. Now let's do that again, but this time I am going to have the targets moving."

Kim grinned and loaded her pistols. This was actually starting to get fun.

KPKPKPKPKP

Tegan was sitting at the Stop sign for longer than normal and that made Kim look over at the woman she loved a bit worriedly. "Tegan?"

The green skinned woman shook her head to clear it and then smiled weakly at Kim. "Sorry. I'm just a bit scared."

"Really?" This confession surprised Kim, as she had never known Tegan to be afraid of anything.

Tegan nodded, her black hair dropping over her shoulder to block her face. "Let's just get this over."

The neighborhood they were driving into was very nice, with large multi-story houses. Tegan gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as they continued in to the area and then pulled into the driveway of a large two-story house with a rough hewn stone façade. The lawn was immaculate and the front garden carefully contained, with each group of plants laid out in a perfect order. Tegan sat in the car, the engine still running and the car still in gear.

Kim reached over and rested a hand on Tegan's leg. The woman turned her head and smiled at the young woman next to her, grateful for her presence. If Kim hadn't been here she was sure that she could not have done this. She put the car in park and turned off the engine. Tuyen asked from the back, "*Where are we?*"

Tegan turned and faced the girl. "*This is my mother's house.*"

Tuyen nodded and then began to get out of the car. Kim smiled, leaned in, kissed the woman gently on the lips, and said, "Come on Kitty, we can do this."

Once out of the car, the small family moved towards the front door and Tegan kept trying to slow down her heart rate. She was nervous and a bit afraid. She had been estranged from her family for so long and then things changed. Tuyen had entered her life and the rules that she had known had changed. Tegan was not the woman who had left this family in an angry huff years ago. Maybe, just maybe she could do this. She looked over at her redhead who could do anything and hoped a little of that ability was shared with her. She reached out and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Kim felt like she were looking at an older Tegan. It made her blink in surprise a few times and then smile at the woman. The woman however barely spared her a glance, as her focus was entirely on her wayward daughter. Tegan and this woman were staring at each other, intently. Neither woman seemed to be planning on giving either of them an inch, and the tension and silence seemed to be building. Tuyen nervously scooted behind Tegan and that broke the staring contest. The silver streaked dark haired woman looked down at the girl and asked, "Is this your daughter, Tuyen?"

Tegan smiled faintly, "Yes, Momma this is Tuyen. *Tuyen, this is my mother.*"

"*It is a pleasure to meet you Tuyen.*"

The little girl smiled nervously and looked up at Tegan to see if things really were okay. Tegan smiled down at her, which helped the little girl to relax.

The woman turned and extended a hand to Kim, "And you must be Kim. It is a pleasure."

The handshake was firm without attempting to show dominance through strength. Kim liked the handshake and smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please come in."

They all walked in and sat in the living room. Tegan was still nervous, as this development did not help her apprehension much. This was the room where company was dealt with, not the room where family was welcomed. She was sure her mother did this on purpose. Tegan sat on the couch with Tuyen next to her and Kim bracketing the little girl. Her mother sat down, sweeping her skirt underneath herself. "So, you have given up crime?"

Tegan sighed, not really wanting to get into this side of her life. "Yes Momma. I am sort of working with Global Justice at the moment, with Kim."

"Really?" One eyebrow rose in question and Tegan's mother turned her green eyes on Kim.

"Yes ma'am, it's true. Tegan does work with them and has completely left crime behind."

"That is good to hear. It is a nice change of pace."

Tegan's face darkened and she looked down at the carpet. "I am sorry Momma. Look, I was angry and hurt and I walked off to live opposite of your and Daddy's life. And I couldn't take Russel's pontificating about the Hero's path anymore. I still had principles, but my anger drove my actions. I am sorry."

Kim reached behind Tuyen and squeezed Tegan on her shoulder. Tegan's mother sat there, appraising her daughter and then smiled, finally showing some real warmth. "Apology accepted. I missed you."

"I missed you too Momma." Tegan rose at the same time as her mother and the two women embraced.

Kim managed to hold back her tears and Tuyen wasn't exactly sure what was going on, as she was still trying to understand English.

They let go and sat back down, this time warm smiles on both faces. "So what have you been doing?"

"Well, mostly getting my life back together. After I rescued Tuyen, Kim helped me start over and that's how we ended up together. I had always known that there was more to us than just fighting and this happened to bring us together." Tegan smiled at Kim who blushed lightly.

"Well Kim, thank you for that. I missed my little Shooting Star."

Tegan's face darkened in a blush again and the former villain looked down at her feet. "Momma!"

Kim looked over at Tegan, grinning evilly. This was an interesting development. "Shooting Star?"

Tegan's mother just smiled, "Oh yes. She loved to leap off things with her hands blazing, trailing plasma like she was a shooting star. She was a lovely child."

"Ooh… can I see pictures?" asked Kim, getting excited by the prospect of seeing a little Tegan.

"Certainly."

"Momma!" complained Tegan.

Tegan's mother chuckled softly and said, "Maybe later. Now to more important things. *Tuyen, you are certainly a pretty girl.*"

The little girl blushed and replied, "Thank you."

"*Would you like something to eat?*"

"*Yes, please.*" replied Tuyen politely.

"*Cookies?*"

The girl's eyes widened a little in excitement. "*Please?*"

Tegan's mother stood up and reached her hand out to the little girl. "*Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and see what we can get you.*"

Tuyen stood and took her grandmother's hand and followed her into the kitchen. Tegan sighed and slumped against Kim. The redhead put her arm around the older woman and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay Kitty."

"Thank you Princess. I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"Any time Tegan. I love you, you know."

"I love you too. Let's go into the kitchen and make sure that Momma doesn't spoil Tuyen too much."

The two young women stood and held hands as they made their way into the kitchen.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Are you sure this is okay Momma?"

"Yes Tegan. Your Grandmother wanted to have all of you over for lunch, if I was satisfied that you were no longer the criminal you had become. I am so we can go get some food. Just in case everything worked out, she made Pho for you."

Tegan's eyes watered in surprise. Her Grandmother was making her favorite dish? Kim hugged her, which helped Tegan to bring herself back under control. They soon pulled into the driveway of another, smaller house. Tegan's mother had driven them over in her SUV and Tegan had fidgeted the whole way. Kim had been amused at the usually confident woman squirming like that. She seemed even more nervous now than she had been on their way to her mother's house.

They walked up and Tegan's mother just walked into the house, calling out, "Mother, we're here."

A shorter, more Asian looking version of Tegan walked out of another room, probably a kitchen, wearing an apron and carrying a wooden spoon. Tegan looked at her granddaughter pretty intently and then blushed, looking down, embarrassed. "*Sorry Grandmother.*"

The woman bustled over to Tegan, smacked her on the arm with the wooden spoon, a very loud thwacking sound filling the air and then, almost before Tegan could react, the woman wrapped her arms around Tegan. "I missed you Hon Sang."

"I missed you to Ba." Tegan had missed these arms far more than her mother's. This had been her biggest regret when she had walked away, knowing that her grandmother wouldn't understand. Now, on the other side of that choice, Tegan barely understood why she had made it.

"And who is this?"

"Ba, this is Tuyen, my daughter."

"Hello." said Tuyen politely.

"*You are a pretty girl. Come, you can help me in the kitchen. The Pho is almost ready.*"

Tuyen happily went with the older woman. Kim was just shaking her head and Tegan asked, "What's wrong Pumpkin?"

"I really need to get better with my Vietnamese. You all talk too fast."

Tegan's mother laughed at that. "You'll get used to it if you continue to hang around Tegan."

Kim blushed some and Tegan hugged her. It looked as if her life was coming around and that the people in her family who she really cared about cared for her as well, and they liked her little family. It made her feel content as life was good.

KPKPKPKPKP

The slight click of the radio on the headset was the only sign that they were ready. Kim and Tegan hefted their weapons and moved towards the compound. They were both carrying MP5SD3 submachine guns as well as a pair of silenced pistols. They were closing in on a compound that was housing a collection of people who were about to be shipped off to buyers who would force them into a slaves life.

Getting past the barbed wire toped chain link fence was easy for the two of them and they moved through the shadows towards the barracks. While Kim stood guard, Tegan climbed under the building and attached the boobytrap to the door, the two claymores should be more than enough to dissuade any interference. Once that was done, they moved in silence to what looked like the main building of the compound.

Breaking in was mere child's play for them and soon they were inside. Kim quickly removed the hard drives from the computers and collected whatever papers looked important. Tegan kept hearing this faint grunting noise and it was distracting her. She used hand signals to let Kim know she was moving and at Kim's nod, moved down the hall towards the source of the sound.

The door was partly ajar and Tegan cautiously opened it more with the barrel of her weapon. She could see the back of a man who was grunting softly as he was thrusting into this woman who looked like she was bound to the table, legs spread by stirrups, like the kind used by a doctor. The other sound was the very muffled sound of the woman protesting.

Tegan walked up behind the man and put the barrel of her weapon against the base of his skull. The man froze instantly, his hands raising into the air. "*Back up and lie on the ground.*"

The man complied, shaking a little, unsure who this was. Tegan swiftly zip tied the man's hands and feet together, then quickly undid the ball gag that had been in the woman's mouth and forced it into the man's mouth, buckling it really tight. Tegan then took the time to free to woman who was crying hysterically. The woman sat up quickly and embraced Tegan tightly and the woman returned the hug, knowing that the woman needed some comfort after her rape.

While Tegan was detangling herself, Kim entered the room cautiously and smiled at Tegan. While the other woman set about getting dressed Kim put the barrel of her weapon on the man's exposed, partially flaccid penis. His eyes were wide with fear and he trembled some as his mind played out what a bullet would do to him there. Tegan undid the gag and sharply asked, "*Who is in charge here?*"

"*Quan. Quan's in charge He isn't here right now but he is in charge.*" stammered the man, as he looked quickly between the women, who were dressed in modified black fatigues.

Kim looked over at Tegan and raised an eyebrow in question. Tegan nodded and Kim nodded as well, her face grim. The man looked at them and asked worriedly, "*Who are you?*"

Both women's smiles were cold as they pointed their weapons at his head. Tegan smiled coldly, a look she had used often as Shego. "*Avenging Angels.*"

The silenced weapons made very little sound when they fired. Tegan smiled fiercely at Kim, "Let's light it up!"

Kim trembled some after her first kill, swallowing down the gorge that rose up. She shook and had some water to rinse her mouth. The women kissed, separated, each heading a different direction in the camp. It didn't take long for shouts to break the darkness with sounds of distress as each woman began killing the guards, very methodically. An alarm sounded and the compound lit up even more, as the emergency lights lit up. Kim dove and tumbled, dropping her submachine gun when she had used up her ammunition, switching to her pistols. She was even more lethal with them.

Suddenly a loud boom shook the area, as the two claymores exploded, tearing the guards in the barracks apart with their packed in shrapnel. Debris was falling around the compound as the two women finished up, eliminating the last bits of resistance. Soon the compound was quiet except for the faint sound of flickering flames from what was left of the barracks.

The two women turned in a full circle, weapons at the ready, but there were no targets left. Once they were sure it was clear they then moved about freeing the people, often times needed to shoot the locks off the doors.

The people milled about, unsure what to do. Things had been too intense and many of them were acting a bit shocky from the sudden freedom. Tegan addressed the people, "*You are all free to go. You are safe. Go and never look back.*"

One of the women looked at her with wide, frightened eyes, "*Who are you?*"

This time Kim smiled and replied, "*Avenging Angels. We save those who wish to be free.*"

There was some murmuring and the collection of people who had been collected to be sold fled into the night. Kim and Tegan stood there, looking at the empty buildings that were left now that the slaves had escaped. Tegan smirked and then began flinging plasma about until all the buildings caught. The two women looked at the destruction they had wrought and smiled at each other.

Kim hugged Tegan and kissed her passionately, her desire burning hotly. "Thank you for asking me along. This feels better than fighting the idiot supervillains. This way I can feel like I really made a difference in the world."

Tegan nodded, the flickering flame casting dancing shadows on her face, "I know what you mean. This does make me feel good. Come on, let's go home. We can pass the data to ole Cyclops in the morning. Right now I have a better idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Redeemed by an Angel 7

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

A/N: Words within * * are translated from another language. Any use of that language is limited by my personal understanding of it.

Also, sorry this took so long, the ladies were not talking to me, then suddenly they wouldn't shut up until I finished. And thus we come to the end of this crazy ride. Enjoy.

The afterglow was lovely and Tegan occasionally shivered with the post orgasmic aftershocks that rolled through her body. She didn't want to move, as her whole body tingled in pleasure. The fight, flight, or fuck response had made their love making a really incredible experience. With her eyes closed, luxuriating in the sensations, she reached over for her Kimmie but she couldn't find her. She registered a familiar noise and frowned. Something was wrong. Tegan rolled up and hustled over to where Kim was shaking and vomiting.

Tegan hugged the girl and pulled the long red hair back, hoping to get less vomit on it, as it had already been hit a few times. That could be taken care of later, as right now there was a more immediate crisis in her hands. Kim was crying and muttering to herself in a hoarse voice, occasionally dry heaving, "I'm… I'm a monster."

After a minute of this, with Tegan rubbing her back and trying to calm the girl she loved, the green-skinned woman said, "You're not a monster, Princess. You helped me save all those people. You freed them. You're a hero."

Kim raised her head and looked at Tegan in disbelief, her eyes red from tears and her face all blotchy from vomiting, "How can you say that? We had sex right after killing those people! How can that be right?"

Tegan sighed. She should have realized that this would have been the response that her love was going to have to a natural reaction to death. She held the girl at arm's length for a second to look her in the eye and then said, "Kim, the body has several responses to your first exposure to violent death. One is to vomit and freak out, which we both did. Another is to get horny, as if sex helps you affirm the importance of life. Everything we did is normal and that does not make you a freak. You were able to deal with my doing this when I did something worse, not once but twice and now you have to deal with it for yourself. Princess, you saved a lot of people tonight. That is what is really important, the lives we saved not the lives we took."

Kim shook in Tegan's arms, as the older woman pulled her into an even tighter hug, and the red head whispered in a voice so faint that Tegan almost missed it, "I… I think I liked it."

Tegan pulled Kim closer to her, lifting her into her lap and kissed her head lovingly. She laid her cheek on Kim's head and asked, "Was it the killing that you liked or the justice that you brought?"

"Justice?" asked Kim incredulously, starting to squirm away. "What justice was there in killing them?"

Tegan sighed and loosened her hold on Kim, who was now at the anger phase of things. "Kimmie, those men were above the law there. No one was going to stop them. They would have just kept on capturing or buying people and then selling them, shipping them to the states and other places where their lives would utterly suck as if they were no more than cattle, no more than property. We saved those people from lives filled with despair and servitude. How is that bad? Those bastards deserved what happened to them."

"But we killed people Tegan. You and I, we never killed before this. No matter what we did we always had this limit. We never did anything like this." Kim grew quieter as she said this, thinking about the looks on some of the Slaver's faces before she shot them.

"Yeah… we never crossed that line before, but I… I just couldn't take what he had done. Drakken had gone too far and I just couldn't take it anymore, the insanity, the stupidity, the kowtowing to that moron. I snapped bad. So, yeah, saving Tuyen got us to where we are now but you know something, I would not change a damn thing. Drakken was a dog that needed to be put down and I did it. The things he did, the things he was doing to that little… our little girl… it makes me sick to think about it. So yeah, I will make things safe for Tuyen if I have to hunt down every last one of those bastards and remove them from the face of the earth." growled out Tegan, her own memories coming back. "And there is no force on earth that can stop me. Well… maybe you."

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She remembered that she had chosen to do this because these people really were monsters. These specific slavers that they had decimated were the people who had sold Tuyen to Drakken with her brother, to be tortured and raped, forcing her to watch the rape and death of her brother. They had caused nothing but heartache and sorrow for a sweet little girl who wanted nothing more than to be loved. Maybe, just maybe the world was a better place without them. When she thought about it that way, it certainly did feel better. Kim listened as Tegan said, "I know this isn't what you wanted to happen, Kimmie, but in this case maybe it is for the best."

Kim's voice shook a little as she said, "I don't care right now. Just hold me."

Tegan could not argue with the redhead and held the quivering girl against her. She murmured soft words of comfort, trying to get the girl to calm down even more. There was an awareness that they needed to get out of there before the Army arrived but she did not want to rush her love. She hesitantly said, "Princess, give me a second to get us in the air. Alright? Once we are on our way and safely cloaked we can talk more. Is that okay?"

Kim nodded and released Tegan reluctantly. The former thief and villain took care of things quickly, getting them into the air and one their way home as quickly as she could manage. The cloak was in place about them and the autopilot was set for Middleton. Home, where there daughter was. Tegan smiled, just thinking about Tuyen made her feel better about everything. That girl was a balm to her soul. With a last check of the controls to ensure that there would be no surprises, Tegan headed into the back, where Kim was curled up on one of the couches, a blanket pulled around her shoulders.

"It was okay to kill them... right?" Kim looked forlorn, desperate for someone to tell her that everything would be alright and that she had not done bad things.

"Yes, it was. They were slavers Kim. They lived on human misery and suffering. They killed without mercy or care. They are the lowest of the low. You saved people. Those people owe their lives, their freedom to you. That simple fact is far more important than our gunning down some dirt bags." stated Tegan, hugging the red head around the shoulder.

Kim nodded. She swallowed heavily and said weakly, "I thought I would be okay with this."

"Believe it or not, you were. Kim, we had a perfect mission here. No witnesses and no injuries. We got in and out with no hassles. It was a clean op."

Kim scoffed at that, "Clean op? There was so much blood..."

Tegan hugged Kim close and kissed the girl on her forehead. "Kim, stop thinking about it like this. Remember that Cyclops approves of us doing this. Some of our support comes from her. She is funneling us stuff in order to ensure that we can do this and do it well. She believes in this mission and you said you believed in it as well. So it is more violent than you thought it would be, that happens. But you agreed to this plan and we both carried it out."

Kim nodded, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Thinking about Tuyen and about what Tegan had said, about how she had discovered the girl and her brother, how the poor girl had been treated, like a thing, like something less than human shifted something in her once again. She narrowed her eyes as a righteous anger filled her. "I'm good. I'm good. I guess I will have to get used to this so I don't fall apart next time."

"Next time?" asked Tegan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Next time." There was some steel in her voice, which made Tegan feel proud. This was the Kim she had fought all of those times she had been working for Drakken, this was the Kim she loved.

"Okay then. Well, let's get home then. We have a little girl waiting."

KPKPKPKPKP

Tuyen was happy to see the two of them. She had missed them and now, with them back home, she ran to the two women. The women knelt down and hugged their little girl. Tegan asked, "*Did you have a good time while we were gone?*"

The little girl nodded, her eyes big as she very seriously replied, "*Yes. Mrs. Possible is very nice. We made cookies.*"

Kim had gotten up and hugged her mother. "Thank you for watching Tuyen while we were gone, Mom."

"No problem Kimmie. She was a total sweetheart." replied Dr. Mrs. Possible. "I like watching her."

"Would it be okay to leave her with you when we have to go on missions?" asked Kim, a bit worried about what the answer would be, as it was a bit of an imposition.

Anne smiled at her daughter, "That would be fine. Not all the time because I don't think we want to run the risk of me getting called in to work and her having to stay with Jim and Tim. And your father might simply forget she's here because of how quiet she is. You know you can also try Ron or Monique if you needed a sitter."

Kim frowned slightly at that suggestion. "Yeah... I know. I guess I would feel weird about that since they haven't really been kept in the loop with things lately."

"New relationships take time Kimmie. You were focused on Tegan and Tuyen and that would make it easy to lose track of the other people in your life. If they really are your friends they will understand all of that and everything will be okay." Anne hugged Kim and kissed the top of her head. "Now take your family home and have a good day."

Tegan carried Tuyen in her arms as Kim got the girls small travel suitcase. As they sat down in the car, Kim asked, "Kitty, should we get some food? I'm rather hungry."

"Did you eat Tuyen?" The little girl nodded in response to Tegan's question. "I can fix us something when we get home, unless you need something now."

"I can wait. What are we going to do for dinner tonight?" asked Kim rather curious as to what Tegan had in mind.

Tegan shrugged. "I have no idea. I'll have to look in the fridge and figure it out. We can order out if you want."

"Can we see other ba?" asked Tuyen from the backseat.

Tegan smirked, "You want to go hang out with my mom?"

Tuyen nodded. Tegan shrugged, "I guess we can call and see if she is up for company tonight."

The little girl in the backseat smiled broadly.

KPKPKPKPKP

Tegan knocked on the door politely. Normally she would simply walk in but with the way her life was changing it felt like that would be really disrespectful. Besides, Kim would probably smack her in the arm for being rude and she did not want Tuyen to act that way. She wanted her daughter to be the angel that the little girl really was, so none of her own habits were needed. If the girl took more after Kim she would be pleased. It felt strange thinking about herself as a role model for anyone.

Tegan's mother opened the door and smiled when she saw the three of them. She looked down and grinned, saying excitedly, "*How is my little Tuyen?*"

"*Ba!*" The little girl went into Tegan's mother's arms for a big hug. Both Kim and Tegan smiled at that.

"Come in girls. This is a nice surprise. How are you two?"

"A bit tired. We have been busy." replied Tegan.

"You are not doing anything bad are you?" asked her mother, leveling her gaze a bit menacingly.

Tegan rolled her eyes. "No. It's a work thing that Kim and I are doing together. Like Princess here would let me do anything bad."

"Hey!" protested Kim with feigned indignance.

Tegan kept on going, ignoring Kim's outburst, "Anyway, our little girl wanted to come see you and we thought we should drop by. Is that okay?"

The stern gaze softened, "Of course it is. You three are always welcome. This is your home Tegan."

Tegan began to tear up slightly and sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face, trying to look as if the comment had not had as much of an impact as it had. Once she had accomplished that she said, "Thanks."

Dinner was a simple affair and once done the family said their goodbyes and headed home, where they put their dozing daughter to bed. Both women collapsed on the couch and sat there for a bit, staring at the walls, both exhausted, before turning to face each other. Kim was the first to start chuckling. Tegan looked at her quizzically and then joined in, finding the younger woman's laugh infectious.

"What's so funny cupcake?"

"We are. We take out a bunch of slavers, come home, deal with my mom, have dinner with your mom, put our kid to bed all like this is nothing more than a simple life. How absurd is that?"

Tegan quirked a smile at the words. "Yeah, okay, I can see that. But we aren't like other people so why should our life be like other peoples? If we are okay with it, then isn't that good enough for us?"

Kim thought about what Tegan had said before she answered. "That does make sense. It's just, I never saw myself doing what I am doing now. I know that I am helping people but the way I am doing it is so different from any of the dream I had of my future."

Tegan hugged Kim and kissed her on the forehead. "This isn't what I had in my dreams either Pumpkin. This is not the life I expected to have. We are not dealing with people who had boundaries on what they were willing to do. I thought Drakken had boundaries but clearly the stress of always losing to you pushed him over the edge and he went too far. There are limits and he crossed them. Those people we dealt with today crossed them. We are just dealing with people who are major threats to the life and happiness of regular people, the kind the system often forgets or overlooks. Sure Dementor and Triple S and such need to be dealt with, but their plots take time to set up. This is the daily nightmares that really destroy people. I tried to forget about all of that until Drakken shoved it right in my face, in my home. I just can't look away anymore. Not when she is sleeping in one of my rooms."

Kim nodded along. "I understand that Kitty, and I agree completely, it's just that… the way we are doing it."

"Hey, Cyclops agreed. Hell, she seems to be encouraging us." countered Tegan.

"There is that. It's just… our lives are crazy. Oh… speaking of crazy… we need to talk to Ron and Monique about… this… about us."

Tegan pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed, "Yeah… that's going to be fun. Okay. Let's do this before I change my mind and run screaming into the night."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron and Monique were at the food court, looking at each other a bit nervously. Pushing around the chips of his nachos apprehensively, Ron asked, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Why would I ask you if I knew?"

"I don't know. Did you ask Wade?" countered Monique, not wanting to be on the hot seat.

Ron sat back, clearly taken aback by the suggestion, as it had not occurred to him. "What? I… uh… woah… you know… I never thought to ask Wade. Oh yeah… that makes sense." He fumbled in his pants for a second and then, "Hey Wade?"

The somewhat overweight young man looked out of the screen and replied, "Yes?"

Ron jumped in right to the point, "What's up with Kim?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wade.

"Monique and I have been asked to meet her here at the food court where their nacos are substandard and there seems to be something off with their soda and we don't have any idea why, do you?" asked Ron.

"Why don't you wait for them to arrive and ask them?" replied Wade.

"Wait a sec… them?" Ron furrowed his brows in confusion and looked to Rufus, as if the naked molerat had any answers.

Wade rolled his eyes and looked at another screen. "Look, can you wait two minutes? They will be there in just a bit. They parked the car and are heading in now."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Goodbye Ron." The screen went blank and Ron frowned.

"I bet Kim has a boyfriend or something and that's why she has been so busy that she hasn't been able to see us." stated Monique. "It's the only thing that really makes sense."

Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully, "But the only person I know she has seen lately is Shego and some kid. Maybe that could be it? What do you think buddy?"

Rufus shrugged. He did not have much of a clue either. How would he have any more information than his person anyway?

Monique looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook her head. "Naw. Never mind. She would have told me by now if that had happened. Look Ron. Do you have any other information on this?"

"Uh… Kim yelled at me. Does that help?" supplied Ron, who was searching for anything that might explain the situation.

"And this is new how?" returned Monique, with a slight smile.

"Shut up."

Kim and Tegan walked up to where the two of them were sitting, holding the hands of a little Asian girl. Ron recognized her as the little girl from the babysitting sitch. "Hey there KP. Still doing the babysitting thing?"

"Hey guys. We got a lot to talk about." said Kim. "Let's get something to eat and we can talk."

The trio conferred briefly and headed into one of the lines while Ron and Monique sat there and watched them go. Monique looked at the group for a moment and then broke out into a huge smile. Ron looked at her a bit confused and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Let's get a table big enough for the five of us."

Soon the five of them were sitting around eating. Kim seemed a bit reluctant to talk, especially with the confused looks Ron and Rufus were giving her and the big cheese eating grin that Monique was giving her. Tegan elbowed her gently in the ribs, to prod her into speech, which earned her a glare from the red head. This got Monique to giggle, making Kim's cheeks redden slightly. "So, yeah… first thing I wanted to let you two know is that Tegan and I are together."

Ron looked at her, narrowing his eyes, "Is this like that thing with you and Bonnie that one time?"

"No you idiot. She means that she and Tegan are hooked up. Way to go girlfriend." said Monique, her grin growing even broader.

Kim turned a bright red and Tegan shook her head, amused with the way that Monique had described the two of them. Tuyen cocked her head a bit and asked, "*What does 'hooked up' mean?*"

"*It means that Kim and I are together.*" replied Tegan patiently.

"*That is a strange way to say that you love someone*" said Tuyen.

"*It is not always used that way.*"

"Hunh?" The little girl was clearly confused with that answer.

"It's okay baby. Don't worry about it. It will make sense when you are older."

"So, you and she? She and you?" asked Ron, pointing between the two of them.

Kim sighed, clearly hoping for a better response from her best friend since pre-K. "Yes Ron. She and me."

"And… uhm… how does the little girl fit into all of this?"

"Drakken was… doing bad things to her and Tegan stopped him. She rescued the girl, came to me and then… well… that's what started everything." answered Kim.

Tegan jumped in, "Her name is Tuyen and she is my adopted daughter. She lives with Kim and I."

Ron blinked a few times, clearly trying to process what he had just heard and then blurted out, "You're living together?"

Tegan smiled broadly and suggestively, "Yep. It's great too. You have no idea Buffoon."

Ron snarled and pushed back his chair, clenching his fists, Tegan just smirked at the young man. Kim snapped out, "Ron sit down. Tegan behave. Honestly you two, you bicker like children."

"She started it!" countered Ron.

"I know Ron, I know. Look, besides us living together I also asked her to join Team Possible."

"What!" Ron snapped to his feet again, his chair falling over making a loud clang, making others in the food court turn to face the group. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ron, she would be a great asset." explained Kim.

"She's a villain!" stated Ron loudly.

"She's not!"

Tuyen flinched away from the yelling and Tegan hugged the girl, whispering comforting things to her. She focused on her daughter rather than kicking the Buffoon's ass for scaring her. That would not help matters.

"Look Ron. I am certain that she is not a villain. You can trust me on that. And after some thought, I want her on Team Possible but I won't do that if you won't agree. We are a team and I won't do this without you."

Ron glared at the green skinned woman who was ignoring him and then looked back at Kim, clearly looking hurt. He then sighed and deflated, looking defeated, "Let me think about it."

Once Rufus scrambled up his arm, he trudged away, not looking back.

Monique sighed, "Ugh, what a drama queen sometimes. I am happy for you two. If you need someone to look after Tuyen occasionally let me know. I know what your life is like and how crazy it can be without having to worry about emergency childcare."

Kim looked very grateful and went around the table to hug Monique. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it. Look girlfriend, I just want you to be happy and if Tegan here is the one who wets your whistle then great. You being happy is what matters in the end. Ron will remember that. Just give him time to wrap his cheese fueled brain around it."

The Kimmunicator sang out and Kim answered, "What's the sitch?"

Wade's face came on the screen, "Dr. Director wants to see both you and Tegan asap and didn't say why. If you guys have finished lunch, I can get you transport to where she is."

Kim looked over at Tegan who nodded, then over at Monique who nodded. "Great Wade. We're ready to go."

"Okay. Your ride is five minutes out."

"Thanks Wade."

Tegan looked over at her daughter and said, "*This nice lady will watch you for a while. She will be nice to you okay?*"

Tuyen nodded.

Tegan smiled and then grabbed a few more rushed bites of her food. Kim meanwhile was saying, "You can drop her off at my parent's house if you want but make sure my mom is home. I'm not sure what Jim and Tim would do and neither is my mom."

"It's okay Kim. I got this. You do your thing and I will watch this cutie here."

Kim scarfed a few bites more, hugged Tuyen and kissed her on the cheek. Tegan did the same and the two women rushed outside. Monique looked over at the little Vietnamese girl and said, "It looks like it's just you and me kiddo. You ready for some shopping?"

Tuyen smiled nervously.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The girls arrived at Global Justice headquarters and were rushed into Dr. Director's office. Not waiting for pleasantries, the woman hit a button and there was a red blinking light that came on and the sound of various locks snapping into place. "The room is secure so we can talk freely now. You girls did a great job. That slaver's operations were completely destroyed. Well done."

Tegan looked annoyed. "You brought us here to tell us that?"

"No. I wanted to let you know that we have picked up some chatter that indicates that your action did not go unnoticed. They have not guessed that it was you two specifically, but the slaver network has surmised that some sort of more serious black ops actions is moving against it. You will need to be more circumspect and more cognizant that they are on to you." replied Dr. Director. "They don't think that this was just one slaver taking out another. They can tell that something different is going on but they are not sure what it is. You still have the advantage and that is good."

"Well, this is war." growled Tegan. "I don't want another little girl to suffer like Tuyen has. That has to be stopped."

"I agree. I also wanted to let you know that the government of Vietnam has asked GJ to look into the incident as someone violated their sovereignty and circumvented their laws in this action."

"Like I care." retorted Tegan.

Kim looked worried before she answered. "I care. Is it right to break such laws?"

"Kim, what you are doing is fighting for the human rights of these people, trying to ensure that they actually have a free life, a chance to live and not be owned like chattel. If a nation's laws are violating their rights, enslaving people and condoning this kind of suffering, this kind of human trade, how can anyone simply standby? GJ is trapped by our mandate into obeying all international laws. You are not." stated Dr. Director. "We covered this before."

"I know… it's just that I worry about this all. I don't want to be a criminal."

Dr. Director steepled her hands in front of her at her desk and nodded solemnly. "I understand Kimberley, I really do. And I sympathize. The thing to remember here is the fact that in some countries you are already a criminal."

"What!" Kim's eyes went wide.

"Some of your actions in pursuing criminals and saving the world circumvented a number of laws. Charges were brought up, discussed, and then dropped. But yes, you have been charged with a number of criminal acts before yet they were never enforced because the good you have done has overcome the desire to punish you for your transgressions. Any organization such as ours has to deal with that. International law is replete with such issues. You routinely violate a nation's airspace, enter countries illegally, apprehend people, cart them off without due process in that nation's court of law. And those are just the simple cases that you have been involved in. It is impossible to be a hero in this day and age without violating some laws. I am afraid it is the nature of the beast."

Kim sat back heavily in her chair as this all sank in. Tegan chuckled, "I think you broke her."

Dr. Director rolled her eye. "Anyway, I will continue to send intelligence to Mr. Load so that he can assist you two with your covert ops. Will you continue working as Team Possible?"

Tegan looked over at Kim, who still looked a bit shell shocked. "Pumpkin?"

"Uh… yes Kitty?" Kim replied, a bit dazed.

Tegan blushed and glared at the smirking Dr. Director who was clearly amused by the nickname. "The Cyclops asked you a question."

"Oh… right… what was it again?" Kim blushed, clearly embarrassed by her losing track of the conversation.

"Team Possible?" prodded Dr. Director gently.

"Uh… yes. We are still together and still going to do our regular missions. Tegan will be joining us as soon as Ron agrees."

Tegan snorted and mumbled something under her breath.

"Is there a problem?" asked Dr. Director.

"Ron has issues with me. It might take a while." explained Tegan, not even bothering to clarify her earlier words.

"Well, so long as Team Possible does its job publically, you two will have a good cover for your more covert work. I shall also continue to send the supplies you will need to Mr. Load, to ensure that you have everything you need for your work."

"Thank you Dr. Director." replied Kim.

"This is not going to be an easy job ladies, I can assure you that, and people are going to certainly be coming after you at some point. I will give you all the support I can before they catch on. Do you think you can do it?"

Tegan grinned, "Are you kidding? Kim and me… together we can do anything."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

It had taken a week, but Ron was finally able to deal with the fact that Kim was dating Tegan and living with her. That was a great start as far as Kim was concerned snd she did what she could not to push the relationship in her friends face too much. His was still a bit sketchy on the former villain being on Team Possible but he said he was really thinking about it, since the idea made Kim happy. Kim had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek for that, making her best friend blush and turn away. Rufus made awwww noises that only added to the boy's color.

Life got more settled for the two women, as they grew more comfortable into their roles as partners and parents. Tuyen's English got better and better, while Kim's Vietnamese skill grew. Because of that, they were really considering sending the girl to school come the fall, once they helped her catch up to where she needed to be grade level wise.

Tegan's relationship with her family improved, though she still had serious issues with her two older brothers. Hego did the best he could to avoid her which kept the damage to a minimum. Kim really disliked having to come between the two superpowered siblings when they were squabbling.

Things weren't perfect. The two women occasionally fought about things as they tried to figure out how to live together and how to raise a daughter neither had expected to arrive into their lives. Occasionally things got physical, as they were still used to working things out with their fists and feet, but afterwards there were apologies all around. Day by day their lives improved.

The Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch?"

"Got a solid lead on a slave transport leaving Somalia. It looks pretty easy and I have solid satellite coverage. I think you two can do this easy. The ship looks like it has a minimal crew and will not be expecting you two to show up out of no where."

Kim looked over at Tegan who quirked a very familiar smile. "Yeah, we can do this. Upload the mission briefing and call Monique. We'll get ready and head to transport. We're ready to go."

"You got to go?" asked a sleepy Tuyen, who was standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

Tegan walked over and picked up the little girl. "Yep. We're going to get the bad guys."

"Okay."

Kim grinned and said, "*Aunt Monique will be here to watch you. Won't that be nice?*"

"Okay."

"Besides, it's bedtime for little girls."

Tegan and Kim took the little girl into her bedroom and got her ready for bed, tucking her in once everything was done. Kim handed the girl her favorite stuffed animal and said, "That should keep you safe while we are gone."

Tegan and Kim kissed Tuyen on the forehead. The former villain looked down at her adopted daughter, the girl who had saved her soul, brought her back from a life of crime and into the arms of the woman she loved, saying, "*Sleep tight my angel, your Mommys have to save the world.*"


End file.
